Rise to Hokage
by NextHokage
Summary: "I promised... someday, I would fight Naruto over the name of Hokage! Naruto is my rival, hey! That's why I can't choose to run away! Because if I chose that path, Naruto wouldn't be there at the end." Join Konohamaru on his path to become Hokage. First fanfic, hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue: Chapter 0 Edited

**Prologue: Chapter 0**

As Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk looking over the village he couldn't help but feel a dark and evil foreboding approaching. The Akatsuki and Orochimaru what a nuisance and with this dark foreboding approaching the village I must prepare for the future for I fear I may not make it in the battle that is to come he thought while filling out a never-ending mountain of paperwork.

He had a plan for the future of the village where he had up most faith in the younger generation to become fine shinobi. He especially had faith in the young Naruto Uzumaki who had lived through many hard times and still managed to stay unbendable. He has even started to change people's views of him for the better slowly but surely and it will only get better now that Konohamaru is following him everywhere he goes now. Naruto has become a great influence for him and he will help guide Konohamaru down the right path in becoming a great shinobi as well.

The Third Hokage had made up his mind to believe in the next generation, so he took out a scroll and wrote down his last will which read, "Konohamaru you will become a great shinobi in the future because you have now started down the right path in becoming a respectful shinobi. Now in order for me to help you on your journey I am leaving you in the care of personal summoning animal Enma to help train you so you can become a great shinobi. He will guide in the future against the many troubles that you and the village will face.I'm trusting you with the will of fire the will to protect this village and with that you need to learn powerful jutsu's and that is why Enma will train you. My only regret would be that I won't be there to witness you achieve your greatness as you become a powerful shinobi. I also would regret being able to spar with you but you will exceed even me in the future. Farwell Konohamaru you will become a powerful shinobi and will protect the Leaf with your will of fire, now take care my grandson." He finished by adding instructions for him to reverse summon himself to Mount Saru.

As the Third put down his pen he couldn't help but feel sad as well as the tears that started forming in his eyes. He knew that Konohamaru would be in safe hands with Naruto and eventually Enma but he wouldn't be able to witness it. The only reassuring thought was that the Leaf was going to be in safe hands and with that he dried his eyes on his robes and summoned Enma.

After the smoke cleared Monkey King Enma stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Sarutobi why have you summoned me here?" he questioned with a growl.

"I have a favor I want you to do for me in the future." he replied calmly.

"You summoned me so you can ask me for a favor, are you serious Sarutobi." Hiruzen nodded his head in confirmation. "Fine, what is it then?" he questioned.

"I want you to train my grandson Konohamaru to become a powerful shinobi after he is given this scroll," he held up the scroll" when he becomes a genin."

"Why don't you train him yourself Sarutobi? You are much more powerful than I am he would benefit more if you did it."

"I can't or should I say won't be able to train him because I fear I most likely won't survive the battle that is to come and I want my grandson to be ready for anything when he is needed to act." he answered.

"Alright I understand Sarutobi I'll train the boy well, hopefully he will be more skilled than you were at that young an age." He laughed out.

Hiruzen chuckled at the remark his old friend and partner said. He couldn't help but hope the two of them could get along.

"Thank you my old friend I will leave the rest to you. You can now go home, sorry for disturbing you farewell."

"Still to nice for my taste even as an old man, alright then I'll take my leave." he stated and vanished in a puff of smoke.

After a few moments of silent contemplation he figured the best person who could give Konohamaru the scroll was his own son Asuma and with that Hiruzen had summoned for Asuma to come to his office. After a couple of minutes of waiting patiently there was a knock at the door. Hiruzen responded with the customary enter and Asuma stepped into the Hokage's office.

"You summoned for me Lord Hokage?" he questioned.

"Yes, but there is no need to act so formal on family business." he then picked up the scroll Konohamaru was going to receive and held it up for Asuma to take. "I want you to give this scroll to Konohamaru after he graduates from the academy so he can progress quickly in the ninja arts." Hiruzen responded.

"Konohamaru? Yes Lord Hokage," Hiruzen gave him a stern look. "I mean I will do it dad. But why wait till he graduates why not give it to him now so he could have more time." He argued.

"I don't want people thinking he get's special just because he's my grandson and I want Konohamaru to have to work harder not because he can get any jutsu to learn so that he can strive to learn such things which is why I'm asking you to wait until he graduates." Hiruzen responded.

"Okay I see where your coming from and I will follow your orders." Asuma then had left Hiruzen and wondered what was going to happen in the future, for now he would trust his father's word for it and decided that it was time to go home for the night. He had a big day tomorrow with watching his own student in the Chuunin Exam finals.

After Asuma had left Hiruzen sighed before walking out of his office to go home. He already did what he had to do all he I have to do now is believe in them.

The next day the Sand and Sound villages invaded the leaf. Hiruzen was then forced into a death match with his former pupil where he attempted to get rid of one problem by sacrificing his life to stop Orochimaru but in the end he couldn't get rid of him but forced him to retreat thus stopping the plan of the Hidden Leafs destruction. Hiruzen had died with a smile knowing that the village had a bright future ahead with fine shinobi.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first and only story untill this is finished. I am new here so please review, favorite, and criticize but be nice about it.

P.S. Sorry if there is really bad grammar.


	2. The Journey Begins: Chapter 1 Edited

**The Journey Begins: Chapter 1**

Today was the day he finally graduated from the academy and he was a real ninja so he could now officially compete with Naruto for the title of Hokage. He marched triumphantly through the Hidden Leaf Village to get to the training grounds with his two friends Moegi and Udon following close behind. They were going to meet up with their new sensei and form a 4 man squad. Konohamaru was very excited about his team because his two friends were going to be teammates on missions. Together they had the best relationship and teamwork ever because they were always together ever since they were in the academy.

"Moegi, Udon who do you think will be our new sensei?"

Moegi shrugged but Udon answered "Whoever our sensei is they probably won't be as strong as Naruto's or Neji's sensei's."

"Why would you say that?" he questioned.

"It's because most of the really powerful sensei's already have their own team to train." he answered.

"That's not fair how we get a terrible sensei when everyone else gets real cool and powerful sensei's." cried Konohamaru "If what you said is true then I will never be able to beat Naruto and become Hokage if I don't learn powerful ninjutsu from a powerful sensei." he exclaimed.

"Our sensei could be powerful enough to teach us a lot of cool jutsu's so don't worry." Moegi stated.

"Yeah you don't have to get so worked up over an assumption I made, I could be wrong and we find out until we meet him or her so let's go." Udon reassured.

"Fine let's just hurry up and meet our sensei already."

The three of them decided to run to the training grounds to meet their sensei. Konohamaru was the first to reach followed by Moegi then Udon. There they sat on the three wooden posts waiting for their sensei to arrive. After waiting patiently for about five minutes Konohamaru got bored and was about to criticise their sensei for being late when all of a sudden there was a puff of smoke and a man appeared still being covered by the remaining smoke.

The man then says "Looks like my team was early, excellent."

Moegi and Udon was shocked speechless because of the sudden appearance of a man, Konohamaru on the other hand was very excited at the prospect of him learning that jutsu. After Moegi and Udon both snapped out of their shock they both asked "Are you our sensei?" Their sensei just appeared out of thin air.

"COOL CAN YOU TEACH US WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Konohamaru shrieked cutting the man off before he could reply.

"Konohamaru your still as loud as ever I see even after you graduated from the academy and became a ninja." The man sighed, shook his head and pushed his glasses back over his eyes. After the smoke had cleared Konohamaru finally got the chance to see who the man was and boy was he disappointed. "The answer to all of your questions is yes. I am your sensei and yes I can teach you what I just did."

After the smoke had cleared Konohamaru got a clear view of who the man was. "I don't believe this why you Ebisu?" Konohamaru all but growled out. He hated this man he had to deal with when he was younger.

Ebisu sighed and shook his and said "That is no way to talk to your sensei now apologize for your rudeness so we can start the introductions."

"Fine I'll apologize," This can't be happening to me he thought with a depressed look on his face.

Moegi turned to Konohamaru and said "It won't be that bad will it Konohamaru having him as our sensei?" she asked.

"Yes it will," he said pointing towards Ebisu" he's the guy I used to tell you about."

"Who?" Moegi thought for a moment and remembered who he was talking about "You mean that annoying tutor you used to have who always thought he was right about everything." Konohamaru nodded. A cough snapped them out of their conversation and they turned to the direction the cough came from and faced Ebisu.

"Now that you've finished gossiping about me, it's time to start the introductions where we will state our name, favorite and least favorite foods, hobbies, and goals you have for the future. I will model first," he waited for them to nod then continued, "My name is Ebisu and my favorite foods is kamaboko and fried crab. My hobby is to train young ninjas such as yourselves and turn them into elites such as I. My goals is to become the best tutor in the Land of Fire." he concluded. "Now it's your turn Konohamaru."

"Fine, my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi and my favorite foods is ramen and chocolate-covered bananas. My hobbies include learning new jutsus and training and my goals are to beat NARUTO AND BECOME HOKAGE!" He declared.

"Hmm yes very nice next is Moegi."

"My name is Moegi and favorite food is dango and my least favorite is anything that is too spicy. My hobbies include picking flowers and studying and my goal is to become a powerful kunoichi like Lady Hokage."

"Yes very good now you go Udon."

"Uh my name is Udon and my favorite food is noodles and my least favorite is salty food. My hobby is I like to play shogi and my goal is to become a respectable ninja." he concluded.

"Yes yes excellent goals for the three of you and as an élite tutor and your sensei I will help you make sure your well on your way to achieving your goals. All you have to do is follow my instructions and I will lead you down the right path. Now you shall begin your journey to greatness, so we will begin with a spar so you all can show me what jutsu's and skills you have alright."

They four of them moved towards the deeper parts of the forest that way they could hide and attack from the shadows."Alright guys I'll handle Ebisu on my own, alright." he said confidently.

"Uh Konohamaru we should make a plan instead of charging head on since none of us come close to the skill of a jounin so we obviously can't win against him head to head. We have to trick him some how."

"Nah I don't need a plan to beat him he's no challege I can handle him by myself so I will. If Naruto could beat him so can I." he said.

"I think Udon is right we need a plan Konohamaru just incase."

"You could plan if you want I can tak-" he was cut off by the growl that came from Moegi.

"JUST LISTEN TO US KONOHAMARU LET UDON COME UP WITH A PLAN ALREADY. WE HAVE TO DO THIS AS A TEAM." she shouted.

"Alright fine I'll follow the plan, you don't have to yell." he stated with a whimper.

After a few minutes of planning they had a plan to trap Ebisu. "Alright let us begin, let's go Moegi, Udon were going to beat him!" he exclaimed, "Now Shadow Clone jutsu!" he yelled when after the smoke had cleared there was now 20 Konohamaru's smirking at Ebisu. "Now get ready to lose sensei to the next Hokage! Now let's go Konohamaru's attack!." All the clones and original Konohamaru darted towards Ebisu.

While Ebisu was watching for Konohamaru's assault Udon and Moegi took to the trees so they could execute their plan. Udon and Moegi both summoned 5 clones each and they spread out through the forest. Then the original Udon transformed into a kunai that Moegi then took hold of. Moegi knew that the plan relied on her shoulders to attack at the right moment. She wasn't really nervous because she was given this task because she had the best aim between the three so she knew she had to be perfect or else the plan wouldn't. "Alright I know I can do this." she told herself.

"Alright sensei your going down!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he and the clones were nearing Ebisu.

"This is nothing special Konohamaru you can't beat with shadow clones, although I must say 20 clones is impressive at that age." While he said this the first clone tried a sweep kick for his legs but Ebisu back flipped kicking the clone and another nearby clone in the face causing them to disappear. He then quickly jumped forward and punching and taking out two more clones. The clones quickly surrounded Ebisu on all sides. Ebisu quickly pulled out 15 shurikens and threw at all the Konohamaru's except the one farthest back. The clones all disappeared leaving one remaining Konohamaru. "Looks like I have you now Konohamaru." Ebisu closed their distance with long strides then giving Konohamaru a good punch to the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Ebisu was then about to kick him away when it turned out to be a shadow clone he spun around to see two Konohamaru's holding a small rotating blue sphere of chakra.

Konohamaru charged with his clone with the technique Naruto taught him the "Rasengan." he cried speeding towards him. Ebisu quickly dodged the technique resulting in Konohamaru destroying the nearby trees.

Ebisu made his way over to Konohamaru when all of a sudden 20 more Konohamaru's along with 5 Udon's and Moegi's jumped from the tree's launching multiple weapons at him. Ebisu simply deflected them and started attacking the new clones. Man these three have great teamwork Ebisu thought I can't act careless or else they will win.

The clones were all swinging at Ebisu but none could land a blow. Darn I can't hit him not even once, was Ebisu really this good when I was a kid? No I can beat him I know I can. If Naruto was able to so can I, I can't give up Konohamaru thought. The clones were now coming faster and more determined than before. Konohamaru slowly was getting in some hits. Yes I am actually hitting him I can do this but I have to stick to the plan.

Uhhh I underestimated Konohamaru he seems to have some skill but it won't be enough to win. Ebisu was now easily batting away clones like flies and dodging them with ease. Hmm it seems he has reached his limit.

There were ten remaining clones left so Ebisu leapt towards a clone punched him in the face. After the clone disappeared he grabbed a clone to use as a shield to defend against the real Moegi's thrown kunai who had now found an opening to throw at his back.

"You should be more careful Moegi this clone could've easily been the real Konoha-" he was cut off as the thrown kunai transformed into Udon and proceeded to tackle Ebisu to the ground. Udon then proceeded to pin Ebisu's arms and legs to the ground along with the other clones except for one. Ebisu then started to try to break free until that extra clone jumped onto a branch with the real Konohamaru hanging upside down forming the same blue chakra ball.

"Don't move sensei." Konohamaru shouted down to him. "We beat you." he grinned.

"Yeah we got him Udon it worked!" Moegi exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess it did huh."

"Your darn right it your plan worked, you really are smart Udon." Konohamaru yelled." You hear that Ebisu we out smarted you-" All of a sudden the Ebisu they had pinned turned into a tree log, and then suddenly the three of them felt something sharp pressed to their necks and they all gasped because Ebisu stood there holding kunai's to the back of their necks with a smirk on his face.

"You were saying something Konohamaru about you three outsmarting me an élite shinobi. I wouldn't fall for such childish tricks like most, but I must praise you three for your great teamwork and teamwork is key in being a ninja. You three have the best teamwork out of all the current genin teams just as your profile's said you would."

"How? We had you." Konohamaru grumbled. "I guess you must be a decent ninja to have escaped our trap. I guess you'll be an okay sensei." he mumbled.

"Decent ninja I'm more than decent I am-" he was cut off by Moegi.

"An élite! We heard you the first thousand times." Moegi laughed out. Konohamaru and Udon snickered at that remark aswell.

"Yes well I'm glad you now realize this. In any case I got a good feel of what your strengths and weaknesses are now so I can then begin a proper training regiment. We will meet back here tomorrow morning at 8. DO NOT BE LATE OR ELSE!" he declared putting emphasis on the last part. "Farewell Team Ebisu."

Ebisu then proceeded to shuushin away in a puff of smoke. "He's got to teach me that jutsu!"Konohamaru announced. "Anyway let's go to Ichiraku I'm starving."

"Okay, you coming Udon?" she asked.

"Uh yeah I'll come to."

"Alright let's race there and whoever wins doesn't have to pay for their serving. Deal!" Both Moegi and Udon nodded and then they were off sprinting towards Ichiraku. They blew past people like a blur and when they were nearing Ichiraku Konohamaru and Udon tripped over each others foot causing them both to fall and lose their competition to Moegi.

"Looks like I get a free bowl of ramen now hurry up I don't have all day I have to get home before it get's too dark and my mom starts to worry."

"It's not fair Udon cheated, he should pay for yours." Konohamaru declared.

"No I didn't. Stop lying you tried to cheat but you ended up making us lose." Udon said.

"It doesn't matter you both lost and now must pay now let's go." Moegi proceded to drag Udon and Konohamaru into the restaurant despite their constant protests. Once they were seated they ordered their food and waited till it was ready. "So what do you think of Ebisu sensei?" Moegi questioned. Udon shrugged while Konohamaru responded "As long as he can train me to become Hokage then I guess I can put up with him." answered Konohamaru and Moegi nodded.

"Can you believe it though we are real ninjas who go on real awesome and cool missions and beat up a whole bunch of bad guys so we can save the world!" he exclaimed. "We're going to be the greatest team the world has ever known, alright guys." he shouted.

"Alright here you guys go. Sorry for the long wait we have been very busy." said Ayame bringing them their bowls of ramen. "I couldn't help but overhear your speech awhile go and it reminded me of Naruto he too wants to become Hokage. Do you happen to know him?" Ayame questioned.

"Yes I do he's my rival and I will become Hokage before him." Konohamaru stated while eating his ramen.

"That's nice but you'll probably have to train even harder because I heard Naruto left like 3 years ago to go train with Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin. He should be returning any day now." At that news Konohamaru dropped his fork and it sounded with a loud clank as it hit his bowl. Konohamaru was jealous of Naruto he was becoming really strong.

"WHAT!" he shrieked. "HE GET'S A POWERFUL SENSEI AND A SANNIN TO TRAIN HIM. IT'S NOT FAIR." he whined.

"Calm down Konohamaru," both Udon and Moegi urged "you'll get stronger than Naruto if you work even harder than Naruto."

"Yeah I guess your right I just have to work even harder than before. I can always ask others to help train me. I could also ask Uncle Asuma to help me train he has to say yes to me. Thanks you guys, you're the best!"

"I wish you the best of luck." Ayame said waving goodbye to tend to other customers.

After the three of them finished their bowls Konohamaru and Udon both reluctantly split the bill and left the restaurant and they parted ways after saying their goodbyes. Now Konohamaru was all alone and decided to take the long way home to the Sarutobi Complex because he had to figure out who would help him train own his own time besides Uncle Asuma. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the man in front of him until it was too late and walked right into him.

Asuma who was walking home from Kurenai's apartment stumbled when someone bumped into him. Thinking he was under attack he pulled out his chakra blades and held them up inches away from the alleged attackers neck and pumped his chakra into increasing its length.

When Konohamaru saw that it was his Uncle Asuma with a cool technique he couldn't help but want to learn it to so he asked "Uncle Asuma can teach me that cool blade looking jutsu!"he said oblivious to near death situation for him.

"Oh it's you Konohamaru," he sighed because if he had attacked he would've be-headed his own nephew. "Oh so your interested in using my chakra blades huh, tell you what meet me in front of the weapons shop tomorrow and I will buy you a pair for yourself. Think of it as my gift for you graduating from the academy. However I won't really be able to help you train after that because I'm very busy with missions and training my squad. I will just give you tips on how to do it though."

"Alright I can become as strong as you Uncle Asuma. So I will meet you at the weapon store tomorrow after I finish training with my team."

"Okay be here by at least 6:30, oh and before I forget I have a scroll I was supposed to give when you graduated, it was from your grandpa before he died. But since I don't have it with and it's a bit late, I will give you the scroll along with your very own chakra blades tomorrow at the store so see you later." They said their goodbyes and he was now on his way home thinking over how cool of a ninja he will be and when he reached home he made some dinner and went to bed. Konohamaru slept with a grin on his face dreaming how he would beat Naruto and become Hokage.

* * *

Authors Note: Please read and review and criticise but please be nice about it.


	3. King of the Monkeys: Chapter 2 Edited

**King of the Monkeys: Chapter 2**

The next morning Konohamaru woke up full of energy, he was ecstatic. Today was the first day of real ninja training unlike the kid stuff they made them do at the academy. Now he could really show the world that he was going to become Hokage and with that thought in mind he made himself a bowl of cereal and bolted out his house and towards the training grounds in a hurry where his team would meet to begin real training.

When he finally reached the training grounds he was greeted with sight of Moegi and Udon waiting for there sensei. Moegi noticing Konohamaru's arrival and said "Good morning Konohamaru are you ready for todays training?" she questioned.

Udon noticing Konohamaru aswell said "Hey Konohamaru good morning."

Konohamaru then responded by saying. "Good morning Udon, Moegi. I can't wait to start this training and learn new jutsu!"

"That is very good to hear Konohamaru so let us begin." Ebisu said appearing behind all three of his genin. "Now first let me say this we will first begin with chakra control and master that first before we move on. So for today we practice walking on water to the point were it becomes natural."

"Come on we already know how to walk across water." Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Yeah we already learned that at the academy." Moegi agreed.

"If you insist then show me how good you are to see if you're as good as you claim." Ebisu countered. "You three must create as much clones as you can while standing on the water's surface. If you can do this then we will move on."

"Alright let's get this done already so we can learn new jutsu."

The four of them then proceeded to the river that was near by and the three genin took their places. Then when they were set they created 4 shadow clones each while maintaining their balance on the water. "See we told we could do it." bragged Konohamaru.

"Well then fine, now I will teach you about the five different types of chakra natures there are because yesterday none of you seemed to have knowledge on what your own chakra nature is. Now there are five basic natures, fire which beats wind, wind which beats lightning, lightning which beats earth, earth which beats water, and water which beats fire. These are the five chakra nature and their corresponding strength and weaknesses. Every person is born with at least one chakra nature and those who are born with two have a kekkai genkai where they combine the two natures to form a new one. It is also possible that you can learn another nature. Most jounins such as myself have two chakra natures. Now today we will find out which chakra natures each of you have with this chakra paper." He took out the paper and held it between to fingers. He then concentrated his chakra and the paper split into two halves then caught fire and turned to ash. "You will have to concentrate your chakra to your hand that's holding your paper."

"What how did you do that?" The three genin questioned.

"The paper split into two because I have a wind nature and it burned because I also have a fire nature. If you have a water nature the paper would get wet, earth would turn to dust, and lightning would cause the paper to wrinkle. Now it's your turn Moegi." Moegi took the paper and concentrated her chakra and the paper got wet and soggy. "Looks like you have a water nature now you Udon." Udon repeated the process and his paper turned to dust. "You have an earth nature Udon now it's your turn Konohamaru." He too repeated the process and his paper first turned to dust then a small fire burst through the dust burning it. "Ah just like your grandfather Lord Hokage you have fire and earth natures."

"Yeah I'm on my way in becoming Hokage! Now what do we do since we now know our chakra types. Will you teach some really cool fire and earth jutsu?"

"Were going to be learning new jutsu's yeah I can't wait." exclaimed Moegi.

"Well you are partly correct except I can't teach you Moegi and Udon since I don't have the water and earth natures. I will however will be able to teach Konohamaru some fire jutsu's."

"Then how will me and Moegi train if you can"t help us?" Udon questioned.

"With these," Ebisu brought out two scrolls with the symbol for water and earth on them. "These scrolls contain many jutsu's of the labeled element from D-rank to A-rank jutsu's. Although I suggest starting with the D-rank jutsu's first, they will be easier to use then the higher ranked jutsu's alright. Now you two start practicing where I can still see you and tell you what you're doing right or wrong. Alright?" The two nodded and took their respective scrolls and went of to train.

"So Ebisu sensei what will you teach me first?" Konohamaru asked.

"First is the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu. Now do as I do." Ebisu did the hand signs and many small fire balls came out and hit a near by boulder creating many scorch marks were it was hit. "That was a simple C-rank fire jutsu but is capable of hitting multiple targets Konohamaru. Now you try."

Konohamaru did the hand signs and he spat out many small fire balls aswell. "That jutsu is to easy give me a stronger more difficult one."

Ebisu sighed I also guess he inherited Lord Thirds ability at learning quick he thought. "Alright then how about this one." He did the hand signs for the Fire Style: Dragon Flame jutsu another C-rank technique. A steady flame came out of Ebisu's mouth and hit the boulder. After a couple of seconds he ended the jutsu and said "This jutsu is another C-rank one where you can keep it going for as long as you have chakra or the enemy is defeated. Now try it Konohamaru."

Konohamaru grinned excitedly at Ebisu and did the same jutsu and the same result happened. Konohamaru was able to do the jutsu as Ebisu did. "Come on sensei that was still to easy for me I need something more challenging to learn."

"Fine this will be your strongest jutsu for a while. It is another C-rank jutsu but you can make it stronger and bigger by putting more chakra into so you can increase its size and power. Now let me show you the difference." Ebisu did the hand signs for the Fire Style: Great Fireball technique and a fireball about three feet wide and four feet tall hit the boulder. "This is what I mean by make it stronger." He did the same hand signs but applied more chakra. This time the fireball was six feet wide and eight feet tall. "Now show me what you can do."

Konohamaru did the hand signs for the Fire Style: Great Fireball technique using the smallest amount of chakra which resulted in a fireball three feet wide and long. Now Konohamaru used more chakra and the fireball was five feet wide and tall. "Cool I can make the biggest fireball ever. At this rate I will become Hokage in no time!" he cheered. "So whats the next jutsu your going to show me?" he questioned.

"Well that's enough fire jutsu's for today don't forget you also have an earth nature chakra aswell, so now we go over to Udon first so we can begin your earth style training, alright."

"Fine let's go." Konohamaru said while dashing towards where Udon supposed to have gone. When they finally got to the area, their were fissures and boulders everywhere but no Udon. Konohamaru decided to go look for him when all of a sudden a hand grabbed him by his ankle which caused Konohamaru to scream only until Udon's head popped out from underneath the ground. "DON'T Ever DO THAT AGAIN MAN YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK." Konohamaru yelled. Udon chuckled at Konohamaru's reaction.

Hearing the scream Moegi and Ebisu rushed over to see Udon with half of his body in the ground holding Konohamaru's ankle. "What happened Konohamaru?" Ebisu questioned. Both Udon and Konohamaru both looked at each other and said a quick "Nothing" in unison.

"Anyway Udon I want you to help Konohamaru learn some earth style jutsu's." Udon nodded and proceeded to do hand signs for the Hiding Like a Mole jutsu and he burrowed underground. After a few moments Udon resurfaced at a different place. "Alright now it's you try Konohamaru." He did the same hand signs and he too went underground and came back up.

"How is this jutsu supposed to help me become Hokage." Konohamaru complained.

"It could help you dodge very powerful jutsu's if you couldn't dodge fast enough you could go underground to dodge. It could also be good for recon missions where we need to use stealth." stated Udon. "Anyways this jutsu should be more useful in a fight. It forms a dome made of earth around you for protection."Udon proceeded to do the hand signs for the Earth Style: Earth Dome jutsu, the rocks started to mix combine together and formed a dome over Udon's body. After a few moments he released the jutsu and the rocks disintegrated into dirt. "Now you try it." Konohamaru did it and had the same result but his was much more thicker. "Wow Konohamaru you got it on your first try this one took me five tries until I was able to do it properly and still mine is smaller than yours."

"I am just a natural at learning jutsu's I guess, anyways did you learn anymore jutsu's to that you can teach me?" Udon shook his head with a no and was about to ask for the scroll when Ebisu cut in and said "That is enough now you each must continue practicing with the jutsu's you have already learned for the rest of the training session."

They all nodded and went about their training to perfect their jutsu's. They kept training for the next 5 hours. They had finished practice at 6 in the afternoon and they were all exhausted. Ebisu came over and said "Alright after this first week we will train twice in a row then go on missions but I will hold off on missions till after this week of training, but in any case you all deserve a break so you are all free tomorrow. Goodbye." he said then left in a cloud of smoke.

"So we should hang out tomorrow since we have a break tomorrow." Moegi asked.

"Nah I can't I have to do more training tomorrow. Uncle Asuma is going to give me tips on how to use chakra blades, although he said he wouldn't be able to train me and make sure I do it right but that's why I'm training tomorrow, and speaking of Asuma I have to go meet him bye." he yelled bolting towards the weapon shop and waving behind him.

When the store came into view Asuma wasn't here waiting for him so he thought maybe he had went inside to wait. So with that he went inside the store. There was a variety of weapons he's seen before and some that were completely new to him, he was so absorbed into viewing the weapons he didn't see the man standing in front of him.

"Hey Konohamaru you gotta stop bumping into to people." scowled Asuma. "Anyways were here to buy you your very own chakra blades right?" Konohamaru nodded. "So what type of chakra nature do you have?"

"I have a fire and an earth chakra type."

"Oh okay so you're gonna have to get the chakra blades that can withstand a high amount of heat and be durable." So they went over to the owner if they had any chakra blades that were very durable and had a resistance for fire and they did. They were directed towards the back of the store.

"So how do you use chakra blades Uncle Asuma?" Konohamaru questioned.

"Uh you just concentrate your chakra into the blade. The blades are made from a special metal that absorb the users chakra which causes the chakra to extend and increase the length and the blades destructive power. You will need great chakra control to use these. You have to apply a constant amount of chakra and then to make it bigger you just add larger amount of chakra." After his brief explanation Konohamaru picked out his own chakra blades and Asuma paid for it. When they got out the store Asuma remembered the scroll he was supposed to give Konohamaru. He looked through his pockets and pulled it out and tossed it to his nephew. "You should probably go over the scroll in you free time and not now, Hiruzen said that this would help you become a strong ninja, anyways just keep doing what I told you to use chakra blades and then I might be able to teach you when I'm free so see you later." he said then walked off to Kurenai's house.

Konohamaru put the scroll away and put on his chakra blades and made his way to the park so he could get a feel on how to use the chakra blades. At first it took him awhile untill he realized it was kinda like making a Rasengan except you didn't have to shape the chakra into a ball. After this realization he was finally able to form the chakra around the blades. Konohamaru practiced hitting trees and rocks and he was impressed. It could cut through almost everything he struck but he supposed it would get stronger over time after he mastered using the chakra blades. He didn't practice long because he was still feeling exhausted from the earlier training so he went home got a quick shower, made himself a quick dinner, and went to sleep.

The next morning Konohamaru had woken up at around 10 because today was a free day so he didn't have to worry about being late for anything. He already knew what he was going to do today, he was going to train with the chakra blades the whole day. He didn't have to spend a lot of time on the other jutsu's he learned yesterday because he could already do them with little to no effort at all.

Konohamaru made himself a breakfast and got dressed to go train when he remembered the scroll Asuma gave him saying it was supposed to make him stronger. He searched through his weapon pouch and pulled out the scroll. He gave the scroll a hesitant look before opening it. At first he thought it would be a powerful jutsu that only he could do that's why his grandpa left it for him. But when he saw that it was a letter for him. He couldn't help the tears that were forming in his eyes at the memory of his deceased grandfather and how he took the time to write him a letter before he died. He dried his eyes on his sleeve and began to read.

When he was finished reading he was drenched in tears. The letter he had received caused many mixed emotions to occur in him at once happiness, sadness, anger, and even joy. He was happy because he would be getting a new summoning animal, sad because he was reminded about his grandpa's death, anger because his grandfather new he might not survive and didn't ask for help, and finally joy because his grandfather the Hokage believed that he was going to become a great ninja. After taking a breath to calm his nerves he reconfirmed his resolve to become the greatest ninja to make his grandpa proud and with that he did the instructions the scroll had given him. The letter had instructions for him to do the summoning jutsu. He practiced a couple of times before he did it and when he did he was transported to a place called Mount Saru.(Saru means monkey couldn't think of a better name like Mount Myoboku for the frogs or toads)

When Konohamaru realized he was no longer in his house he was nervous. He didn't recognize anywhere. The last thing he remembered was performing the summoning jutsu. He looked around and their were trees everywhere he looked. There barely was any space for a whole group to fit through between the branches. He didn't know where his new teacher was supposed to be.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a brown monkey walked over to him and started talking. It said "Who are and why have you come to our homeland?" asked the monkey.

"I was told to do the summoning jutsu and was supposed to be taught by someone called Enma." After a moment he realized he might be his summoning animal. He then asked "Are you Enma my summoning animal?"

The monkey gave him an are you stupid look and answered "You really are dumb aren't you. Anyway we are on Mount Saru the Land of the Monkeys. Seeing as your supposed to meet Lord Enma I go tell him for you."

"That won't be necessary Enrow, I have been expecting him for some time now he is the grandson of Sarutobi and before he died he requested that I train his grandson and train him I shall. You are dismissed now Enrow I will take it from here." Enrow bowed his head and left.

"So you're the one the letter was talking about, the one who would train me? That's so cool I will become as strong as grandpa in no time and I will beat Naruto." Konohamaru exclaimed. "So when can we start I was planning on using this day to train anyways so what first?" he asked excitedly.

Enma looked at him for a moment then decided to say "First I will have you sign a blood contract with us so you can summon us when you want. After that I will train you after we had a spar so I can see your skills and I warn you it will not be an easy task."

"Alright let's go already." and with that they headed towards Enma's home where Konohamaru would sign his summoning contract with monkeys. When they reached Enma's wooden house he entered and motioned for him to aswell and so he followed him inside. The inside was very spacious and had bananas in one corner and surprisingly had a shelf too lined with a whole bunch of scrolls and books.

Enma went over to the shelf and picked up a scroll that read contracts on it and went over to a table in the room. He then motioned Konohamaru to come over to him. "Alright boy put some of your blood on the inside of the box drawing." he pointed to the indicated spot. Konohamaru did what he was instructed, he bit his thumb and whipped his blood in the designated area. After that the scroll started to glow then suddenly his name appeared on a list of names written in black ink. "Now you will be able to summon any one of us at any time, but don't make it a habit." he warned. "Alright then now it's time for that spar. Follow me to my backyard."

When they stepped outside they're was a vast space with bamboo that were ten feet high which went on for miles in seemingly every direction. "Uh Enma where are we supposed to spar if there is no ground to fight on." Enma just pointed to the vast bamboo field. "What, you mean we have to spar on those!" he exclaimed pointing towards the bamboo.

Enma nodded and said "This will help you master chakra control while in a fight so you can make the most out of any amount of chakra during a fight, Sarutobi did this and I thought you said you wanted to surpass him, well we start with this." He then leapt onto the bamboo fields waiting for his opponent to follow. Konohamaru then quickly followed by running up the length of a bamboo. "Do not hold back boy and the first to fall off the bamboo and hit the ground loses." he said while getting into his taijutsu stance.

Alright I can do this Konohamaru thought while taking out his chakra blades and running chakra through it. The chakra extended the blade four inches long and then he leapt into attack mode. Running on bamboo tops was very difficult Konohamaru thought while stumbling a couple of times. When he finally reached Enma who hadn't moved so far Konohamaru swung at Enma's head but was easily knocked away and was given a swift kick to the back. Konohamaru was sent flying towards the bamboo head first but has able to recover before he hit the ground and climbed back up.

This time he was going to win in numbers so he said "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Five Konohamaru's appeared and they all charged. Enma easily sidestepped all of them and used his tail to grab the last one in a choke hold. The clone disappeared and the rest charged again but this time he fought them all in taijutsu. He punched the first Konohamaru in the gut and chopped another in the neck all while dodging the remaining chakra blades. After more futile attempts Enma spun on his tail kicking away the remaining clones. All of the clones were eliminated.

"Alright that's it you asked for it Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu." Twenty small-sized fireballs came out of Konohamaru's and were speeding towards Enma. Enma easily batted all of them away with ease. Konohamaru gritted his teeth and did the Fire Style: Dragon Flame jutsu. A steady fire stream came out of his mouth and hit Enma. After awhile he ended the jutsu just to see bamboo fragments where Enma used to stand. Konohamaru was at a loss for words he did a substitution. Konohamaru couldn't so much as graze him much less beat him.

"Is that all you've got I'm getting bored so let's finish this." And with that he appeared behind Konohamaru and karate chopped him in the neck sending him flying towards the ground. All of a sudden the Konohamaru he hit disappeared and their were two more Konohamaru's charging at him with the "RASENGAN" he yelled. Enma quickly caught both Konohamaru's wrist and threw him towards the ground. Enma then jumped down to make sure the boy was still alive and he was just very bruised. "We shall begin training later once my medics have you healed. After that we will first work on your physical body which includes speed and taijutsu because it is dangerously lacking in skill. Once I think your ready to move on then we will work on your ninjutsu although you seen to have an aptitude for ninjutsu, and finally we may work on collaboration technique's once and if I consider you to be my partner, now you are my pupil and that's it and it will remain that way untill you can prove to me other-wise. Understand?" Konohamaru could only nod his head. These next few months would be very hard and challenging but afterwards it would all be worth it.

* * *

Authors Note:

Please review, comment, tips, and criticism, but please be nice about it this is my first story I am new. Anyways please review.

Also can you give me ideas on Hanabi's character because she's going to make an appearance and I don't know much about her at all so please if you can help me out.


	4. Hardwork: Chapter 3

**Hardwork: Chapter 3**

"Call Enia over here now." Enma ordered.

"Yes sir." Enrow said dashing off to get Enia.

"Uhh man how am I supposed to train if I am injured? What time is it." Konohamaru groaned.

"Relax boy time over here time moves a lot faster than it does in Konoha. One regular hour of yours is 5 hours over here, you will have plenty of time to get in a good amount of training after Enia comes over and heals you up. On another matter I want to meet your sensei?" he asked.

"Why?" Konohamaru choked out.

"Because for now on I will be the one to oversee all of your training. I don't want him to teach you something that goes against my teachings and understandings." he stated.

"But how will you train me in ninjutsu and stuff? You don't seem to know a lot of jutsu's." Konohamaru replied.

"Boy do not question my methods. Didn't you ever hear of Sarutobi's nickname The Professor. He got that title by studying all types of jutsu and techniques around the world. Even the techniques he couldn't do he still studied them should he ever have to combat that technique in battle. He would know the weaknesses of every technique used against him. Also on that subject I was Sarutobi's personal summon, me and him studied many jutsu's and recorded our findings in the scrolls in this house." he said while pointing to the shelves filled with many scrolls.

"Your going to teach me every jutsu in all the scrolls?"

"No boy. I will teach you the jutsu's that you are able to learn but you will have to study the techniques you can't so you will know how to combat it. I also won't teach you any forbidden jutsu, you would have to earn my trust so that I know you won't use them inappropriately. Anyways you seem adept at ninjutsu for your current level so we will first work on your taijutsu and physical attributes first like your speed and strength." As he finished talking there was a knock at his door signaling that Enrow had retrieved Enia. Enma walked over and opened the door. "I need you to heal that boy now we need to start his training." he ordered.

"Alright Lord Enma." She proceeded over to Konohamaru where he laid in a heap of limbs she kneeled in front of him and said, "Alright what is your name?" Konohamaru supplied her with his name and she then asked "Where does it hurt?"

"My neck hurts the most. I can barely move any part of my body." he answered.

"Alright then." she proceeded to flip Konohamaru onto his stomach and began flowing her chakra towards his bruising neck. His whole neck back was swollen in purple and black. She wondered if Enma was trying to kill him or at least paralyze him with a hit like this. After awhile the bruise faded into a light mark and she stopped. "Okay you should be fine now you were partially paralyzed. The attack left a bruise and from what I saw was the reason you could barely move, but you will be fine now though you may have a stiff neck later on." She proceeded to the door and said "I hope I don't have to come back any time soon." and left the house with a wave goodbye.

"She seems nice. Anyways let's begin the training, so what will I be working on first speed, taijutsu, or strength?"

"We are going to work on all three of those attributes at the same time." Enma walked over to a shelf and took out what looked like 4 wrist bands that hand many complicated seals on them. "Here put these around your wrists and ankles."

Konohamaru did what he was told and said "Now what happens next?" Enma did a couple of hand signs and all of a sudden Konohamaru could barely lift his arms up and could barely walk. "What's going on?" he groaned trying to keep standing straight.

"Those," he said pointing towards Konohamaru's wrists and ankles "are weights used for training. The one's around your ankles will increase your speed and strength, same thing with the one's on your wrists which will increase your attacking speed and strength aswell. When you eventually get used to those weights I will increase the weight constantly. Now follow me outside." Enma said while going to his backyard. Konohamaru followed but at a dangerously slow pace.

Once outside Enma said "Take out those blades you had out earlier during our spar." Konohamaru struggled to take out his chakra blades from his weapon pouch once they were on he looked up expectantly waiting for more instructions. "Now your task will be to run laps back and forth on top of the bamboo field while concentrating on your chakra blades. I will go a set distance and you will try to hit one of my clones to increase your taijutsu skills while running laps. Once you finally dispatch the clone I will increase the weight and we will do this again until I think your are ready physically to move on to ninjutsu. Now let us begin Shadow Clone jutsu." he made 2 clones appear. The first clone disappeared and reappeared a good distance away from them. "I will be the starting point and you will try to dispatch the clone by using taijutsu. That means no shuriken, kunai's, or senbon can be used only taijutsu. The only weapon your allowed is your blades but you keep them active at all times it will improve the amount of your overall chakra control and total amount of your chakra. Overtime your body will adapt to the amount of chakra you have if you use a lot during the day and eventually your chakra pool will increase drastically. Now you can begin when you are ready."

Konohamaru nodded his head in confirmation that he was ready and said "Let's go!" he yelled excitedly. The Enma clone was back pedaling away from Konohamaru and Konohamaru was still trying to keep his balance on the tops of the bamboo. Once he found his footing he started to sprint towards Enma's clone but the weights were really slowing him down. This will take a lot og getting used to before I can actually seriously catch him. Once he finally caught up to the clone because the clone was backing away slowly Konohamaru was already starting to feel tired from all the straining to move, but he didn't want to give up he would never quit. If doing this would help him become Hokage he would do it. Konohamaru began throwing very low and uncoördinated punches because he couldn't lift his arms up very high but he was still trying the hardest he ever did and after 5 hours he had lasted 30 laps across a distance of 5 miles each lap before he passed out and fell off the bamboo tops. Before he could hit the ground Enma quickly caught him and brought him inside.

Enma was impressed for the most part of the training excercise. For a just turned genin the boy had a lot of potential maybe even more than Sarutobi Enma thought. I would've expected him to only do about 5 laps before giving up or passing out but he had managed to do 30 laps while maintaining his chakra blades, his balance while on the bamboo tops, and he barely stopped for a break to catch his breath. This kid had amazing potential and the guts to keep on going. The boy was stubborn but in a good way but he would have to end todays training it was getting late. It would be almost 9:00 in Konoha so he had to wake up the boy so he could go home.

Enma went for a bucket and filled it with cold water and dumped it on the boy. Konohamaru after a long time had jumped up feeling cold, wet, and unaware of what was going on. He took in his surroundings and it came back to him on what he had done. He then turned to Enma with a scowl on his face "Why did you throw cold water on me?" he fumed.

"You were still out cold and I've tried to wake you up normally for the past 15 hours, so I had to do something so I did what I thought was best at the time." Enma replied steadily with a smirk on his face. "Anyway when is the next time you will be meeting with your sensei? I have to make arrangements for you to come here instead of him training you."

"We have training for the rest of this week before we start doing missions. He said he wanted us to be ready before we go on missions. So I guess you could meet him tomorrow." he responded.

"Alright then tomorrow it is. We will pick up were we left off tomorrow."

"Can I keep these?" Konohamaru asked pointing to the bands. "I want to train as much as I can while not actually training so I can progress faster. Also how do I get back home from here?' Konohamaru asked.

"I will do the Reverse Summoning bringing you back to where you were before you came here." Enma proceeded to do the necessary hand signs and after he finished Konohamaru found himself back in his own house. Konohamaru was exhausted he didn't like this physical training at all. I can't wait till I finish this taijutsu training so that I can then learn more ninjutsu he thought struggling to make his instant ramen for dinner with the added weight he was still wearing he took a quick shower then went to sleep. He slepted peacefully thinking he was making real progress in becoming Hokage.

The next morning Konohamaru was sore all over his body. It hurt to move his legs off the bed. Konohamaru groaned and forced his body to ignore the pain he was feeling. Now he just had to get dressed eat some breakfast then leave early since the weights would make him reach there slower. So with a grunt he got ready for another session of hard training. He wanted to get this part of the training out-of-the-way so he decided he would run everywhere or at least jog, so he could get used to the weights faster and with that he made his way to the training grounds.

When he got there he was bombarded with many questions from his friends and sensei. "Where have you been Konohamaru? I was worried sick." Moegi whimpered holding back tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, me and Moegi went to your house and no one was there yesterday. Where were you?" Udon said.

"Yes I too have been worried Konohamaru you were missing and no one had seen you all day yesterday, so where have you been. We were about to ask the Anbu to go out to look for you." Ebisu mock scowled.

"Guys relax I was -" he was cut off.

"Relax how can you say that something bad would've happened to you or you would've got hurt or worse kil -" she couldn't finish the word it was to sad and she started crying.

"Guys I was training with Enma." he responded guiltily.

"Who?" Ebisu questioned.

"Enma. You know what I'll let him explain what happened yesterday he wanted to meet you anyways sensei. Summoning jutsu." Konohamaru did the hand signs and a white cloud of smoke appeared and there stood Monkey King Enma.

"Boy is it time already?" he said surveying the area noting the crying girl, the boy whose nose was running, and finally a man who was most likely the boys sensei.

"Guys I would -" he was cut off again.

"Enma!" Ebisu gushed. "You were Lord Third's summoning animal Monkey King Enma. So Konohamaru was with you yesterday?" he questioned.

"Yes the boy was with me. On other matters I for now on will be training him instead of you. Not that there is a problem with you but I was requested by Sarutobi to train the boy to become strong. Once I finish with him he's all your's."

"No problem Enma especially if Lord Third requested it. But what about missions how will he be able to do them if he will be with you training?"

"The boy will meet up with you all here like normal and you will give him notices of missions or other stuff happening beforehand and once he tells me I will schedule the training around that time so he can still do missions." answered Enma.

"Alright I agree with those terms. Take care of Konohamaru." Enma simply nodded.

"Why?" Moegi screamed. "Don't you want to train with us Konohamaru. I thought we were a team how can you just leave us like this? I thought we were friends Konohamaru." she sobbed out.

"Moe -"

"Just leave already Konohamaru go."

"Moegi this not goodbye forever we could still hangout when I'm not training also we will still go on missions together and I promise when I'm finished with my training you me and Udon will hang out so I can make up for lost time."

"You promise?" she said weakly.

"Yeah I promise." he assured. Moegi hugged him tightly before being interrupted by Enma.

"Hurry up boy your wasting time now come." Konohamaru said his goodbyes to his team and they were both transported to Mount Saru. "Alright you will begin the same thing you were doing yesterday got it." Konohamaru nodded excitedly as they made their way to Enma's backyard.

When the made it outside Enma made two clones and one made its way to the far end of the bamboo field while Enma stood at the starting point. "Now begin." Enma yelled.

Konohamaru took out his chakra blades and proceeded to dash after the clone and was surprised to find it easier to run but still had trouble. His arms were a different story. They felt like even more weight had been added but he still attacked. Konohamaru would jab and the clone would simply dodge. He kept on swinging each time missing his target. Konohamaru was barely able to hold up his arms for an attack. He was keeping up in terms of foot speed but he wasn't fast enough to hit him. Konohamaru decided from now on he was going to focus more on his arms so he was swinging more rapidly although it was still moving slow in comparison to Enma.

After a couple of hours of laps and throwing jabs he was exhausted. He needed a break and he was hungry. "Uh Enma do you have any food that I can eat I'm starving." he complained. Enma grunted at him and tossed him a whole bunch of bananas at him. Konohamaru was excited bananas was his favorite but it would be even better with chocolate. "Uh Enma do have any chocolate so I can put on my bananas?" he asked.

Enma gave him a serious look and said "Does it look like I would eat chocolate and no I don't have any chocolate for you." he growled. When did I become a babysitter, why Sarutobi why he thought. After about a 10 minute break Enma asked "Are you done yet I hate waiting so hurry up." he growled. Konohamaru gulped nervously at him and quickly began stuffing his face with bananas.

Once finished Enma led Konohamaru back outside where they can resume the training. Konohamaru had more determination then ever before. After the next 30 hours of training, eating, and resting he was finally getting used to the weights. The time was nearing the time for him to go home and end training but he at least wanted to end it and have the heavier weights on for the continuation training so he would have a head start for the next training so relentlessly attacked and he was doing good. Konohamaru's strength had increased aswell as his speed and Enma was being pressed harder than he thought was possible by the boy. Konohamaru had jabbed two quick times and with a quick third one following he increased the size of his chakra blades to hit the clone causing it to disappear.

Konohamaru dropped down barely hanging on to the bamboo when Enma came over and helped him up. Konohamaru had a triumphant smirk on his face. "That wasn't that tough." Konohamaru wheezed out between coughs. "Now isn't it time for you to increase the weights?" he asked.

"You will stay with the same weights on until after your mission. Your body needs to rest and if you force yourself you could end up damaging your body severely. Anyways we will work on your taijutsu skills for the rest of the week by you and me actually sparring, no ninjutsu although I will let you to use your blades. I will not change the weights but will you still have to keep them on. Now I do believe it's time for you to go home." Konohamaru nodded his head and Enma performed some seals and Konohamaru was transported back to the training field.

Konohamaru groaned. Now I have to get home. I wish Enma could drop me off at my house like last time he thought. He wondered if his team was still training so he looked around no one was there so he assumed everyone must have left so he jogged home very slowly and went to sleep.

The next couple of days passed in the same way as the last one where he and Enma would just spar all day and he would surprisingly get some hits in but in the end would still lose. The only bright side was he was improving and he was getting better at using his chakra blades.

Today however he and his team had been given the day off so they could relax because tomorrow they would be able to do their first official mission. Konohamaru had made it a must that he would spend this day with his two best friends to make up for the missed times he didn't hang out with them.

The three had met up at the training field at 12 in the afternoon. Konohamaru first wanted to show them what he has learned thus far but Moegi wouldn't have any of it. "Today we aren't going to do anything that is related to training. Today is our day off and I want to have fun."

"Alright fine so where do you want to go then?" he asked.

"First let's go to the park. Then we could go get something to eat okay." she said.

"Fine let's go then."

They left the training field and made their way over to the park talking about the future. "What do you think we will do on our mission Udon?" he questioned.

"We wouldn't get a high rank mission because we are still genin. We probably would get like a little task like walking dogs or babysitting."

"Then why have we been training so hard this pass week if we won't be able to use what we learned against enemies, this is so unfair."

The three had made their way over to the benches when the spotted a lone figure sitting down with their down shaking. The trio went over to this unknown person to see what was wrong.

"Hey are you okay?" Konohamaru shouted over towards the person. The girl's head shot up at the sound of Konohamaru's loud voice. She was about to get up and leave but they had already reached her. "What's wrong ugh..." he didn't know who she was.

Hanabi looked at all three of them studying them before responding "Hanabi. Hanabi Hyuga." she responded. "Can I help you three with something?" she asked politely from all the Hyuga teachings of manners.

"We heard you crying and wanted to see if you were alright. So why were you crying?" Konohamaru asked.

"I - I wasn't crying." she stuttered out while trying to wipe away the tears. "Anyways I have to get going." she said hurriedly. "It was nice meeting you ..."

"Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Moegi." she grumbled seeing the way Konohamaru was looking at Hanabi.

"Udon." he mumbled out.

"It was nice meeting you Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." she said politely while turning away.

"You could hangout with us if you want to and when you're not busy." Konohamaru shouted towards her retreating form. She stopped momentarily and turned her head slightly with a small smile on her face and gave a nod then started to leave.

"That was weird and unexpected." Moegi said after a moment of silence.

"I have never seen her before." Konohamaru said.

"It's because she is going to be the Head of the Main Branch of the Hyuga. She probably was receiving special training from her clan since she is future clan head. That why we've never seen her before." Udon stated.

"Anyway's let's go get something to eat I'm starving." They all went to Ichiraku to have lunch and to chat. After a couple of bowls later it the evening and they had a mission tomorrow and would have to be ready.

"Goodbye Udon, Moegi see you tomorrow." he yelled while heading home.

While heading home Konohamaru passed by a dango shop and saw the same girl from earlier today so he went inside to talk to her.

"Hey uh Hanabi right?" he smiled while walking up to her. The girl in question studied the boys face and nodded to him. "So what are you doing here by yourself?" he questioned.

"I was just thinking." she responded lowering her head trying to cover her red eyes but failing.

"Thinking huh, then why were you crying you can tell me. Maybe I can help you with your problem. My grandpa used to tell me all the time to look out for my peers and to help them to the best of your ability even if you might not know them." he said.

"Your grand father sounds like a really nice person." she responded. "But I'm afraid you can't help me with this. It is my own personal problem and I don't know you very well so I don't know if I can trust you."

"Well if you don't trust me then why don't you ask your friends for help?" he asked.

"I don't have any friends. I don't even have a team to hang out with."

"I could be your friend if you want We would hang out when I'm not training or doing missions and talk about our dreams of the future." he responded.

Hanabi smiled a little at him. No one has ever wanted to be friends with her because her father was strict and mean. Also for the fact she was sheltered a lot she never had a real chance to make friends, so she decided "I would like that Konohamaru." she said after smiling brightly for the first time in a long time. "So what do friends do?" she asked.

"Well I guess we can start by telling each other what we like and our dreams to start with, so I'll go first I like ramen and chocolate covered bananas. My dream is to become Hokage just like grandpa." he finished. "Now you tell me something."

Hanabi was shocked not about his dream or anything like that but that he was the grandson of the Third Hokage. He might know how I feel growing up with high expectations, but he doesn't seem sad or lonely maybe having friends will be a good thing. "I like dumplings and dango and my dream is to become a powerful leader for my clan." After that they talked about many things and it was getting late so he had to leave. They said their goodbye's and went their separate ways. Konohamaru went home to rest up for the mission they would receive tomorrow.

* * *

Authors Note: Review as always criticize but be nice.

I didn't like this chapter so give me your thoughts and I will edit it.

Also what do you guys think of me putting Konohamaru as Sai's replacement instead of Sai being in the story untill later reviews and see you next chapter.

P.S. How long should the chapters be, review and I will fix.


	5. The Return of Naruto Uzumaki: Chapter 4

**The Return of Naruto Uzumaki: Chapter 4**

Today was the big day his teams very first mission. I can finally compete with Naruto and become an official ninja he thought when he woke up that morning. He couldn't wait untill he found out what their mission would be so he quickly got dressed and grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. Ebisu had told the team to meet up in front of the Hokage's mansion at 9:00 am and to not be late.

Konohamaru was the first to reach the mansion which was a surprise he was never the first one to show up. He must have been more excited than he thought. "Konohamaru you're the first one here that's a surprise, Enma must be training you right in becoming a fine ninja but also a respectable young man aswell." he finished with a prideful look on his face. Konohamaru rolled his eyes at that remark. "Anyways Konohamaru you seem to look stronger than before, you must really be working hard then. I can't wait till I see what you have learned from Enma."

"Well sensei he hasn't taught me anything really. He just makes me train my body and helps with taijutsu, but he says once I'm finished with my physical training he will teach me jutsu and give me knowledge on the one's I can't do." Konohamaru explained.

"Excellent that is very smart of him to make you understand jutsu's that you can't use. You are following in Lord Thirds very footsteps, but I believe you will surpass him and any other Kage there is because I believe in you. Also your to stubborn to quit anyways so you'll be a powerful shinobi." Ebisu said patting Konohamaru's shoulder.

"Thanks I think." he said. After a couple of moments passed Konohamaru asked "Sensei what will the mission be about. I hope we fight some real powerful bad guys so I can show you my improvement."

As Ebisu was about to reply Moegi and Udon ran up to them. "Good morning Konohamaru and Ebisu sensei." Moegi and Udon said in unison. "Konohamaru are you ready for the mission Konohamaru?" Moegi asked.

"Of course I'm ready, I've been training with Enma so I can handle anything. Anyways what is our first mission about?" he questioned.

"Well we have to go see the Hokage first, then she will assign our team a mission to complete. So let's go." Ebisu said walking towards the Hokage's office. The rest of team Ebisu were right on his heels to keep up. When they made it to the door Ebisu said "You must treat the Hokage with respect and don't annoy her." he stated while glaring at Konohamaru knowingly. Konohamaru rolled his eyes and barged into the Hokage's office.

"Grandma Tsunade I want a really tough mission." Konohamaru yelled heading towards the front of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage who had been signing documents stopped writing and snapped her pen. Just then the rest of Konohamaru's team came in. Ebisu looked at the snapped pen and the stern expression on lady Hokage's face. Ebisu gave Konohamaru the what did you do face.

"You little brat, how dare you insult me. I could destroy you little punk. And you," she said looking towards Ebisu "you let him do whatever he want's you are setting a bad example." She then turned her glare back towards Konohamaru. "You better show me the respect deserving of Hokage. Now what do you want?" she questioned angrily.

"Were here so we can get a mission Lady Hokage." Ebisu whimpered out.

"A mission huh." she pulled out a folder of their team, "So this would be your teams first mission. Then your team will be given a simple D-Rank mission." she pulled another folder that had a list of D-Rank missions available. "Your team's first mission is to recover Tora the cat of the Fire Daimyo's wife Madam Shijimi. You each will receive 6,000 ryo for completing the mission." she took out a folder containing the mission details and handed it to Ebisu.

"You want us to catch a cat? That's not ninja work that's just a chore. I want real missions so I can test my abilities on some bandit's. I want to show off what Enma has taught me." Konohamaru complained.

"Enma?" Tsunade asked. "You mean Monkey King Enma?" Ebisu nodded his head in confirmation. "So how was this set up?" she asked.

"If I remember correctly it seems as if Lord Hiruzen had asked Enma to train Konohamaru when he became a genin." answered Ebisu truthfully. "Konohamaru care to explain the rest."

"Well the letter I had received was given to me by Uncle Asuma so apparently grandpa gave him the scroll to give me and on it he gave me instructions to get to Mount Saru through a Reverse Summoning and from their we made arrangements with Ebisu sensei to train over there instead of here." he finished.

"I see. How about this once you finish your training and I speak to Enma I will give you more serious missions to do. But until then you get D-rank missions now get out of my office so I can finish my work in peace!" she yelled. Team Ebisu quickly ran out of her office and made to the front entrance.

"Now it's time to begin the mission. Seeing how this is a simple D-rank I will not help you. You three must work together to find Tora. Now it says that this cat has brown fur and has light markings on its face. It's most notable trait is that it has a red bow on its right ear. Now you three must find the cat now hurry."

"Fine let's do this already so I can start my training already." Konohamaru grumbled out.

"Cheer up Konohamaru it's our first mission as a team so let's do this." Moegi cheered.

The three of them went their separate ways to look for the cat over the entire village. The three searched high and low for the cat for the next 2 hours asking people if they seen such a cat. Once they were sure that the cat was not in the leaf they went into the forests to search. After an hour of searching Udon had spotted the cat in a tree napping. Udon called for his friends to come over towards him. "Hey you guys I've found the cat come here quick." After a few minutes Moegi and Konohamaru showed up.

"Good job Udon." Moegi whispered not wanting to wake the cat, but Konohamaru wasn't thinking on the same page as her and started yelling running towards the cat at full speed. The yelling from Konohamaru had woken up the cat and now that cat was running from Konohamaru.

The cat ran all the way back to Konoha and they chased it for what felt like an hour all over the village. The three caused a lot of damage chasing after the cat. They would run through stands knock over people and went through people's backyards to keep up with the cat. Moegi and Udon had managed to chase the cat into an alleyway with a dead-end. The cat had nowhere to go, then Konohamaru who had made to the roof jumped down and had grabbed the cat. "Yeah we did it you guys." Konohamaru smiled triumphantly to his teammates.

"Let's turn in the cat and get our reward for it." Udon said. As he said this the cat that was still squirming in Konohamaru's grip started scratching him in the face.

"Konohamaru are you okay." Moegi asked concerned.

"Yep never felt better." he said while still fending off Tora.

**XXX**

"Oh thank you thank you," Madam Shijimi cried while hugging her cat to death. "you found my baby. Now here's your reward for finding her." she took out a large case obviously filled with ryo.

"Hmph that wasn't even a mission." replied Konohamaru after Madam Shijimi had left with her cat. "Now give us a real mission."

"Konohamaru you and the rest of your team took hours just trying to catch one cat, you three are not ready for tougher missions."

"But the cat was really quick." replied Udon.

"Yeah and the cat seemed like it was use to hiding." stated Moegi.

"It doesn't matter you three are not ready yet."

"I can't waste my time on these simple tasks if I am to become the next Hokage." he said while leaving her office with his teammates in tow. Ebisu gave a curt bow before chasing after his team.

After they had left her office she couldn't help but wonder if Konohamaru was one Naruto's clones that took on its own appearance. The similarities between those two were so uncanny and now they both had really good teachers. She was thinking maybe I could give his team harder missions once I confirm their skill set. Her mind wandered off to Naruto and Jiraiya and when he was returning to the Leaf.

Once Team Ebisu was outside Ebisu had to scowl at his team specifically Konohamaru. "Konohamaru you mustn't treat the Hokage with such disrespect and the rest of you have to get Konohamaru to make sure he doesn't do anything bad. If I can't trust you three to do a simple D-rank mission with precision as well as follow my rules by being respectful to your superiors how else are you to show that your ready for higher ranked missions. In any case I am the one who will face the wrath of the Hokage later, but tomorrow and the day after that will be more training then we will do another mission. Goodbye." he finished.

The three left the front of the Hokage place and were walking aimlessly through the village. "I wonder when Naruto is going to come back so I can show him how much I improved." Konohamaru asked out loud.

"I'm sure he will come eventually, this is his home village after all." Moegi said. They continued walking until Konohamaru spotted Sakura.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

Sakura turned hearing her name being called, saw Konohamaru and his team running towards her. "Oh Konohamaru." she said.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Oh the Main Village Gate. I have to pick up the morning pedestrian traffic ledger for lady Tsunade. Would you like to come with me?" she asked and the three nodded. "So what have you three been up to?" she asked as they made their way to the front gate.

"We've just finished a mission a few hours ago. We had to catch a Tora the cat for the wife of the Daimyo. That cat was pretty fast but eventually we caught it. Although the cat did scratch up my face while we were bringing him back to his owner." Konohamaru said. " I just wish they would give us a more challenging mission next time."

Sakura laughed "Yeah we had to complete a mission just like that when we were younger. Also you complained just like Naruto used to."

"Oh and speaking of Naruto, do you know when he will return?" he asked hopefully.

Sakura thought for a moment before responding. "He should be returning any day now." she said. By the time they made it to the front gate they were greeted by an ecstatic Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hello Sakura, you should head to into the village." Kotetsu said happily while handing her the ledger.

"Why?" she questioned.

"It's a surprise." Izumo answered.

"Alright then goodbye Kotetsu and Izumo." she said waving goodbye to them then taking off into the village with Team Ebisu trailing behind her.

While they were running through the village spotted a tall white-haired man who she recognized to be Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sanin like her master. He was looking up at something and when Sakura followed his gaze she saw a familiar blonde headed boy and she called out, "Naruto."

The figure turned to look down and saw a familiar face. "Sakura."

She then asks "When did you get back?" she shouted up to him.

Naruto responded by saying, "I just got back today not to long ago." Then jumps down from the pole he was standing on to get a closer look at Sakura.

Sakura looked at how much he's grown and she said "Your taller than me now. Do you think I got more womanly." she asked him.

"Nope your still the as you were then." he responded. Sakura get's annoyed and starts gritting his teeth. Wow he has no idea how to understand the heart of a woman Jiraiya thought.

"Naruto look at this, Sexy Jutsu." Konohamaru transforms into a female version of himself with no clothes on, with a mist covering a females sensitive regions. Jiraiya starts drooling while getting a massive nose bleed, Sakura and the rest of his team were shocked, and Naruto started smirking at Konohamaru. "How was that Naruto?" Konohamaru asks turning back into his normal self.

"Konohamaru I'm not a kid anymore, and you shouldn't use that jutsu anymore." Konohamaru starts to pout and Sakura thinks Naruto not only matured in appearance but he has matured mentally and has probably learned some new powerful jutsu. "Besides that jutsu is lame. Now look at this new pervy jutsu." He was about to do it but Sakura punched him before he got the chance to complete it. Naruto flew a couple of feet away and Sakura marched over to him and started shaking him like a rag doll.

After a few more minutes of shouts and shaking Jiraiya intervened, "I think it's time we meet with Tsunade about your arrival." he said.

Sakura nodded her head towards Jiraiya and turned to Konohamaru and said, "Don't turn out like this knuckle head over," she said indicating Naruto, "anyway goodbye Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." she said while dragging Naruto to the Hokage's office with Jiraiya leading the way.

Konohamaru and his team waved goodbye and started off in the other direction. "Naruto has grown up a bit and he seems stronger too." Moegi said to break the silence.

Udon nodded his head in agreement while Konohamaru thought about the event that just occurred. Naruto is still better than me, he was about to do an even better jutsu than me if Sakura hadn't stopped him. I'm pathetic he thought. "Yeah he does seem a lot stronger now." Konohamaru answered after a while. "Hey guys I have to go home now." Konohamaru said and took off before any of them could respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Moegi questioned her remaining teammate.

Udon shrugged but then responded, "Maybe he's sick or something." Moegi pondered this for a moment and decided she would ask Konohamaru later.

"I guess it's just the two of us that get's to celebrate then." Moegi said while latching onto Udon's hand causing Udon to blush and dragged him to her favorite restaurant.

Konohamaru was running without a destination in mind. He couldn't think straight after what had just occurred and stopped running. He had reached an empty park and decided he would stop for a while. His confidence had been shaken to the point of tears. It appeared that no matter how hard he would push himself that he would never measure up to Naruto or at least be able to compete with him. I guess my dream of becoming Hokage is just that a dream he thought and with it the tears started pouring out of his eyes. "Konohamaru." a voice called from a distance away. Konohamaru was startled, he didn't want anybody to see him crying. He quickly started wiping the tears from his face and eyes on the back of his sleeve. "Konohamaru." The voice called again and once he was sure he got rid of most of the tears he turned around to see who had called him.

Over in the distance Konohamaru spotted a familiar figure jogging over towards him. As the person got closer he could see that it was Hanabi Hyuga coming to him. Konohamaru put on his best smile and yelled, "Hello Hanabi!" while waving towards her.

When she finally reached him she could already tell that something was wrong with Konohamaru. She looked at his face and because of her well-trained eyes she saw that his expression was a forced one. "Konohamaru how are you," she greeted and quickly added "you don't seem well." She wasn't surprized when she saw how his face went to shock then quickly returned to that forced smile he had on and knew the next words out of his mouth would probably be a lie.

Konohamaru was shocked but quickly smiled and responded, "I'm fine I just completed my very first mission. I'm just a little tired that's all, it did take us a long time to catch that cat." he finished while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hanabi did notice that Konohamaru looked a bit tired but was not convinced she knew that he was telling the truth about the mission part because he was telling her about it when he had found her at the Dango shop. Also he seemed a bit too nervous for answering a simple question. "I maybe new to this friendship thing but I know friends aren't supposed to lie to each other. If you have a problem you should let others help you. I believe you said that your grandpa taught you that and you were so quick to help me but won't let others help you. I understand if I was a stranger that you wouldn't trust with your problem but now were friends right?" she said.

"Yeah your my friend but-" he was cut off.

"Then you should at least let your friends help you if you have a problem and don't tell me you don't I am a Hyuga and can see the slightest detail with these eyes that's how I knew you were lying to me and how you are not fine." she finished.

Konohamaru gave a loud sigh and asked, "Do you ever feel inadequate compared to others?"

Hanabi was shocked that not only had he opened up to her but also that he asked such a question when he always seemed to be confident in himself. Hanabi nodded "Almost all the time. My father is always pushing me harder and harder every time we train. It makes me think that to him I'm not worthy enough even though I try my hardest every time. He is always trying to compare me to Neji and how I need to reach his level of skill." she responded.

"Well it's like that for me too. Sometimes I feel I'm probably just wasting my time trying to compare to grandpa and my rival when compared to them I'm just probably a stupid little kid who has a big mouth. I can't compete with anybody I'm just fooling myself thinking I'm destined to become Hokage just because my grandpa was one. I'm a joke and finally realised today. I can't even catch a simple cat and my rival just proved he's light-years ahead of me" he finished.

"Well you seem like you need to speak with this Naruto person-" she was cut off.

"Why would I speak to my rival for advice." he said.

So Konohamaru's rival is this Naruto person my sister is so obsessed with. "Well if you don't want to speak to him directly at least listen to what my sister said about him she said he said that "I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindo: my ninja way!" He said that and those words has helped my sister become more confident in herself. I don't know who this Naruto person is but he sounds like a really smart and wise person the way my sister describes him. So are you going to run away and prove that you're a failure or are you going to never back down and prove you're a man of your word and chase your dream no matter what." Hanabi said.

Konohamaru was at a loss for words. Even though he didn't hear Naruto say those words they were still words that Naruto would say and even though they were rivals he would still listen to his mentors and friends words and he would follow in Naruto's footsteps in his own way and never backdown.

"I also heard he said "There are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up." that Naruto to person is a great influence to everyone. He fights to protect others and not only for himself and that's why he's able to push himself to get stronger so he can protect them." she finished.

When she had said that he remembered when he asked his grandpa, "How does someone attain true strength to become stronger?" Hiruzen had chuckled at him and then replied, "In this society, true power is not attained from mastering all the worlds techniques. When there is something important to protect that's when a shinobi's true power emerges." I at first thought that he was lying but now that I think about he was right Konohamaru thought. "Thank you Hanabi," he said then quickly hugged her.

"Uh n- no problem." she stuttered out while sporting a blush. After he had let her go she then asked, "So are you going to give up or fight for your dream?" she asked him.

Konohamaru stood up from the bench and said, "I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage who protected Konoha, and Naruto promised we'd fight for the title of Hokage, I'm gonna train more until I can pulverize Naruto. Because becoming the Hokage is my dream!" he exclaimed grinning down towards Hanabi. "So does that answer your question?"

Hanabi nodded her head she couldn't help but admire his determination and his fighting spirit. He will become a very powerful Hokage she thought. She then asked, "We could also help each other when we're not busy. I wouldn't be able to teach you my clan's jutsu's but I could help in taijutsu. Okay?"

"Yeah let's start training for a bit now unless your busy?" he asked sheepishly while blushing a little.

Hanabi nodded and said, "So where are we going to go train here or at the training grounds?"

"I have a special training spot where we can get a lot more training done so you wanna come?' Hanabi nodded. "Alright follow me to my house." he said before taking off.

Hanabi blushed at the implications he may have implied but shook it off and took off after him.

When they had reached the Sarutobi complex it was still mid afternoon like around 3 and Hanabi needed to get home by 8:30, so they had plenty of time to get in a good amount of training Hanabi thought. He allowed her into his house then brought her into the living room. The first thing she noticed was that he seemed to live alone so his parents must have died so she didn't question it.

"Now are ready?" he asked and Hanabi nodded. He did a jutsu and then a puff smoke appeared and there stood Monkey King Enma. "Enma I would like you to meet my friend."

"I am not for show-n-tell boy, I am leaving." he said clearly irritated.

"Wait I want to train now since I finished my mission." Konohamaru replied. "I also would like Hanabi," he said pointing over to her "to train with us."

"You want me to train a stranger?" Enma then went over to Hanabi and gave her a once over. "A Hyuga huh. I will train you if you help the boy with his taijutsu. Seeing as your from the Hyuga and I see no mark of the side branch so you must be skilled in taijutsu, so deal?" Hanabi could barely nod because she was somewhat terrified of this Enma. "Good then take my hand." she did what she was told and held his hand along with Konohamaru and then they were transported to Mount Saru.

Hanabi was stunned she did not know where she was and was scared. "Kono- Konohamaru where are we?" she stuttered out.

"We are on Mount Saru the Land of the Monkeys." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Enma can I get the heavier weights now I've gotten used to the old one." Enma nodded and they went into his house.

"Alright Hyuga do want to start now or later with your training?"

"No-Now." she stuttered out.

"Good then. Now since I don't want to wait for you to catch up I'll start you at Konohamaru's weights level." He went to a back room and came out with 4 bands like what Konohamaru had. "These are weights I can control how heavy they are at will. Anyways once you put these on you should keep it on until you can move normally. You two will spar against each other so you can improve your taijutsu skills. Now I don't know how you feel about the boy using his chakra blades but that's how he fights so you to work that out. He will also tell you how the training session works. My clones will do their usual jobs, I on the other hand will be running errands so you can begin when you want." Enma did some hand signs and both of their weights got heavier but it was doable due to the earlier training both had then Enma also created 2 clones. Enma then quickly left to go run his errands.

"So Konohamaru what do we do now?" she huffed out. She has trained with weights before but these weights were slightly heavier than the one's she was used to.

"We go to the backyard and we start sparring. Also do mind if I use these," he said taking out his chakra blades, "this is the only way I know how to fight well with so far so will you allow me to use them?"

Hanabi nodded and she followed him outside to the backyard. When they got outside Hanabi was speechless. The space was huge with bamboo for miles on end. The place had so much life to it, there were even flowers growing beneath the bamboo. Hanabi could only think of one word "Wow." she said. After she regained her motor functions from the shock she said "Let me guess we're supposed to spar on top of the bamboo?"

"Yeah, but he says that it's better this way because we can better our chakra control and the more chakra you use each day the more chakra your body will eventually learn to produce so you have more total chakra to use in the future so be sure to use up plenty of chakra." The two clones went to the usual starting point and midpoint for their spar. "So we spar from here all the way to the other clone of Enma then back and then we keep on doing it until we get tired or we get used to the weights alright so let's begin."

Hanabi and Konohamaru jumped to the starting point and got into their fighting stances. Konohamaru's stance was similar to a boxers stance while Hanabi took on her usual Hyuga style stance. "Let's see what you can do Konohamaru you better not hold back." Hanabi said and activated her Byakugan.

Konohamaru was shocked because he never seen those kind of eyes before grinned and pushed his chakra through the chakra blades. The chakra extended and added 5 inches onto the blades length. Once he did that he charged at her.

Hanabi was ready for him and already knew how she was going to counter Konohamaru because he was moving slow towards her. She was going to dodge and then strike him but she forgot about the weights and her evade was to slow and the blade was going to hit her if she didn't do something fast, she was about to release chakra from the area where the blade would hit but Konohamaru quickly stopped his attack. "Why did you stop your attack?" Hanabi asked somewhat annoyed and relieved that he didn't want to hurt her. If it was her father he would've continued no matter what so he could prove that I was still sloppy.

"Uh I thought you would've gotten seriously hurt. Maybe I shouldn't use my chakra blades." he said and was about to take them off but Hanabi stopped him.

"I appreciate your concern because my father would have still continued but this is training we are bound to get hurt especially in our profession so next continue with the attack and don't hold back. Besides I would've blocked your attack anyways." she said smiling causing Konohamaru to blush.

"Fine then I won't hold back!" he said and charged again jabbing quickly trying to land a hit. Hanabi having adjusted to having the weights cut her speed was ready to counter his strikes. She noticed that his jabs were fast but were to direct and obvious and were easy to dodge. Konohamaru was still jabbing and now and then he would try to hit Hanabi by increasing the length of the blade at the last moment to try to cut her.

Konohamaru is pretty fast with his strikes he would have made a powerful Hyuga with how fast he can attack she thought. But Konohamaru is to predictable when he attacks I don't even need my Byakugan to tell where he's trying to hit. Hanabi was parrying his blades with her hands with chakra so it wouldn't hurt to touch the blade. Then suddenly one of the blades managed to cut her cheek. Hanabi was surprised that she was hit when she knew she blocked his attack. He charged again and she was now watching intently because had he been an enemy she could have just died awhile ago. She was still blocking his attacks when now and then she would get cut. But how is he hitting me she thought, but then she say it with her Byakugan. Konohamaru's chakra would sporadically start to flow when he would strike instead being calm and steady. After a few more cuts she finally saw what was happening and she felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. He was increasing the length of the blades at the last-minute to get in an undetected hit. If I didn't have my Byakugan that would be a dangerous fighting style to have as a substitute.

After they had kept at for what felt like 5 hours Hanabi was drained but Konohamaru looked like he could still go. "Konohamaru I think it's time that I went home it's been like 5 hours so I should be getting back."

Konohamaru smiled a knowing smile and said, "Time here moves a lot differently than back in Konoha. One hour over there is like 5 hours over here. So technically it's only like 4:00 in Konoha."

"What really? Wow that's so cool but can we rest I'm exhausted and hungry." Hanabi asked.

"Yeah sure but I hope you like bananas because that's mainly what they have over here." Konohamaru motioned Hanabi to come follow him inside.

"That's fine." she said following Konohamaru.

Once inside they saw Enma reading a scroll at his desk. "Enma do you have anything to eat?" Konohamaru asked. Enma grunted then pointed to the corner where a whole bunch of bananas were piled together. The both went over and started peeling the bananas to eat. "So what do you think pretty cool you can become stronger over faster than over their."

"Yeah I wish I could train here instead that way I could progress here a lot faster." Hanabi stated.

"Why don't you just ask him? Your father seems to be the type that will be happy as long as your training so he should be delighted that you can progress faster over here."

"I don't think my father would allow it though."

"How about I go with you and turn on the old charm." he grinned. Hanabi laughed and Konohamaru continued, "I could also ask Enma to explain the situation to your father."

"I guess that would work but my father is stubborn so he'll probably be difficult."

"Nonsense me and Enma got this so anyways we will go tomorrow after I talk with my team tomorrow alright so let's get some rest we still have a lot of training to do." he said while laying on his back and closing his eyes.

You're a good friend Konohamaru Hanabi thought smiling down at him and then laying down aswell and closing her eyes.

The two of them trained until it was 7:30 in Konoha and they decided to end early today and Enma Reversed Summoned them back to Konohamaru's living room. "Well were back." Konohamaru announced. "Would you mind if I walked you home?" Konohamaru asked quietly. Hanabi blushed a little and then nodded. "So let's go." he said while dragging Hanabi out his house.

"Alright so here's what were going to do tomorrow. I will go to my teams meeting spot and they will tell me what to expect and once that's done I will go to your house summon Enma and have him explain the situation to your father alright." Hanabi nodded and they walked in silence before Konohamaru said, "You know you're a pretty cool friend you know that. You helped me with my problem and now we're going to be training together. If you hadn't shown up when you did I probably would've given up my dream for good but you helped me big time. Thank you Hanabi you're a great friend." he finished with his trademark grin.

Hanabi blushed and said "It's nothing and besides what are friends for they help each other out. But it should me who's thanking you. You became my first real friend when no one else would." she finished with a smile. This caused Konohamaru to blush and they walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the Hyuga Compound.

"Goodnight Hanabi! I'll see you tomorrow."

Goodnight Konohamaru." and she waved goodbye before going inside.

Konohamaru stood there for a couple more minutes and smiled. Hanabi is very beautiful in the moonlight Konohamaru thought and went home. Tomorrow was going to probably be a stressful day dealing with Hanabi's father. Konohamaru sighed and jumped into bed Oh well we see what happens tomorrow.

* * *

Authors Note: Please read and review criticize if you must so I can make it better but please don't be rude I am new here.

Also do you think I made Hanabi's character different then what she is because I don't really know. I made her personality a combination of Hinata and Neji but anyways read and review and if you want to tell your friends. The more the merrier.


	6. The New Arrangment: Chapter 5

**The New Arrangement: Chapter 5**

Konohamaru jumped out of his bed full of energy. Today was the day that Konohamaru would ask Hanabi's father if she could train with him and Enma. Konohamaru has heard many rumors about the Hyuga's Head. All those rumors no matter how outrageous and extreme had the same overall message that he was mean and possibly violent. Konohamaru shivered at the thought of the many ways he could be killed by him. Konohamaru was now more nervous than he really anticipated, he never really thought about how he would respond but he was only trying to help. Also Enma would be there to vouch for him so there was nothing to worry about he thought so he got ready and left his house.

**XXX**

Konohamaru walked slowly towards the Hyuga front gates. He had just came from the training grounds where Ebisu had told him that they would have another mission after two days of training. Ebisu also had told them that the Sand Village had requested help from the Leaf to help retrieve their Kazekage and that Naruto's team had been the team sent to help. Konohamaru wished Naruto's team and the Sand's Kazekage luck but he had other matters to deal with.

Konohamaru shuffled over to the front gate and was about to ring when a guard had spotted him. "You state your business?" he ordered.

Konohamaru jumped from the shock. He didn't even know where this man had come from he just appeared seemingly out of thin air. "U-Uh I wou-would like to speak wi-with Hanabi and he-her fat-father." he stuttered out trembling.

"You have come here unannounced and wish to speak with Lord Hiashi and Lady Hanabi begone before I-," he was cut off.

"Ko don't be rude to him, he seems to have a reason for being here so let him." a quiet voice said from the gate. "So do you have business with my sister?" Konohamaru nodded. "Alright then follow me inside. By the way my name is Hinata if you didn't know. I would also like to know why you wish to speak with my father?" Hinata asked softly.

"Lady Hinata?"

"It's alright. Now please follow me uhh?"

"Konohamaru Sarutobi." he said feeling relieved to be with someone nice. "So your Hanabi's sister anyways Hanabi helped me out yesterday and then we trained and I would like to ask your father if it's alright for her to train with me."

"That's really nice of you. Hanabi doesn't have many friends because father is always around her but he should agree to this since it would benefit Hanabi. If you don't mind me asking are you two friends?"

"Yeah we are friends after we met we became friends fast. I helped her with her problem and she helped me so yeah we are." he said with a wide smile.

Hinata smiled softly beside Konohamaru. Her sister finally gotten her first real friend who was brave enough to meet their father. "I'm glad." she said and they walked to Hanabi's room first. When they reached Hinata knocked first, "Hanabi Konohamaru is here to see you." Hinata and Konohamaru heard a quick shuffling in the room and the door opened up quickly and Hanabi ran out and tackle hugged Konohamaru to the floor.

"I'm so glad you came Konohamaru. I didn't think you were going to come to meet my father because everyone else was too afraid to face him. But you actually came." she cried happily.

Konohamaru was at a loss for words he was just hugged to the floor by a girl a pretty girl at that he couldn't help but blush. "I uh yeah uh of course I came your my friend." he replied.

Before Hanabi could reply she was cut off. "Ahem. What is the meaning of this." a male voice replied.

Konohamaru froze at hearing the voice, he didn't want to look up to see his death. "Oh Neji I glad your here can you spare a moment? You too Hinata." Hanabi asked.

"I have to meet with the Hokage for a mission but I can spare a few minutes. So what is going on?" Neji responded calmly observing the scene before him.

"Well I want us three to speak to father about me training with Konohamaru. He would listen to you both but he won't listen to me so will you help?"

"Of course I will help." Hinata assured. Neji simply nodded.

"Thank you so much." she said while helping Konohamaru up off the floor. The group of 4 made their way to Hiashi's quarters all the while Konohamaru was trembling. Hinata tried to reassure him but his trembling became worse when Hanabi said, "Where here." Hanabi waited a moment then knocked "Father I wish to speak with you."

"Enter." was all he said and that was enough to make Konohamaru want to leave but Neji was blocking his way. Hanabi was the first to enter followed by Hinata then Neji who had to drag a protesting Konohamaru into the room. When Hiashi heard more than one person enter his room he was surprised but more surprised when he saw a boy who he never seen before being held by Neji. "Why have you all come here and who is the boy?" Hiashi asked calmly.

The Hyuga family all looked at Konohamaru to introduce himself but he seemed to be frozen in place under her father's stare so Hanabi intervened, "Father the boy you are referring to is Konohamaru Sarutobi and we are here to ask for your permission for me and him to train together." Hanabi stated resolutely.

"Are you not satisfied with the training I am giving you. Besides I doubt you can improve much by training with him. I disapprove of this and it will not happen now Sarutobi please leave the premises."

"Father if I may speak?" Hiashi nodded and Hinata continued, "It would be beneficial for Hanabi to experience different forms of fighting than to just face off against her own clan. She needs to be put into different types of situations."

"I agree but this boy doesn't look powerful I doubt he can even spar with Hanabi to prove a challenge to her."

"If I may be so bold but one shouldn't judge a person by their appearances and I believe I already learned that lesson personally. That Naruto was an academy failure and yet he still managed to best me." Neji responded. Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto.

"I can also vouch for Konohamaru. We had a spar yesterday and he proved to be a formidable opponent and was able to get in a few hits on me."

"I understand but I will choose who you will train with and it won't be him. Even if what you say is true about him being formidable you would still benefit more from an actual trainer who is competent."

Konohamaru having have built up some confidence after being insulted responded. "Uh Lord Hyuga it won't be me she's training with but with Enma. Enma will be training both of us." Neji and Hinata looked surprised for a moment but didn't comment.

"Enma? Who is this Enma you speak of boy and if he's involved why isn't he here."

"I will show him to you." He bit his thumb and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu." A white cloud of smoke appeared and Enma stood with his arms crossed.

"Boy for now on you should tell me what time you're going to summon me. I dislike these impromptu summoning." he growled.

"Sorry." Konohamaru mumbled out.

"So I take it your Enma? I didn't think this teacher of yours was going to be a summoning animal."

"Ah so your Hanabi's father. Anyways let's cut to the chase I am Monkey King Enma former personal summon of Sarutobi also known as Lord Third to you and now sensei to that boy over there. Lord Third before he passed asked me to train the boy but now I see Hanabi wants to join I made a deal with her. She helps the boy with taijutsu and once were done with that I will probably teacher some jutsu for her to learn."

This was a great opportunity for Hanabi but their still the question of why Hiashi thought. "Why would you agree to this and why did Lord Third ask you to train him?"

"I agreed to help the girl because she would make my life easier by helping the boy better than I can in taijutsu but to also keep him out of my hair he is annoying. And for your second question Sarutobi asked me to train him because he couldn't and he wanted his grandson to be safe." he answered.

"Your Lord Thirds grandson." Konohamaru nodded. "Then I apologize for my rudeness. Fine I will accept this proposal but I want Hanabi to be protected she is the next heir."

"Then the boy will have to come here before we start our training. I take them back to my world and when I send them back they get summoned to the place they were when I took them."

Hiashi nodded "I understand so Sarutobi will come over here and he will summon you and then you will take them to your place." Enma nodded. "Fine then but I want someone to watch. Hinata go with them then tell me if it is alright."

"Yes father."

"So when do you train?" Hiashi asked.

"We train every 2 days then a mission day where the boy goes on a mission with his team. Although they could still train afterwards if they come. Also they have a break on the weekends."

"Unacceptable I want Hanabi to finish her training as soon as possible. I want her training to be everyday. I will speak to the Hokage to have you removed from your team temporarily so that you both can focus on your training. If you choose not to be removed then Hanabi won't be able to train properly and you would only be slowing her progress." Hiashi proclaimed.

"You can't separate me from my friends. They are my teammates." Konohamaru reasoned.

"Yet you don't train with them that's not much of a teammate, and if I'm not mistaken isn't Hanabi one of your friends so you'll let her down so you can appease your other friends or is Hanabi not really your friend. Besides this arrangement will only be temporary and not permanent so you will join be able to rejoin your team after you finished the training."

"Father that is not fair to make him choose between his friends, it's not fair." Hanabi exclaimed.

"You were the one that suggested this and now I have agreed but it will have to be on my terms so you can maximize this opportunity." Hiashi said.

Konohamaru was torn between what to do he wanted to help Hanabi but he didn't want to lose Moegi and Udon. "Konohamaru it's oka-," Hanabi was cut off.

"Fine have it your way then. As long as I can rejoin my team after the training I guess it will be fine if I can rejoin my team and besides, they were giving me simple D-rank missions anyway and Grandma Tsunade said that she will give me harder missions once I finish my training. So let's start the training." Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Wise choice now I believe you should start the training as soon as possible while I make the arrangements with the Hokage." Hiashi said.

"Boy, Hanabi, and Hinata hold hands." They did what they were told and the 4 of them disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Once they were gone Hiashi let out a sigh of relief. This morning has proven to be far more stressful than any A-rank mission he thought. Lord Thirds grandson it was a good thing Hanabi met him. Her training was almost complete with him and he had nothing left to teach her. At least this way the future of the clan would be in good hands with this extra training for Hanabi. Now he would have to speak with the Hokage about Sarutobi being removed from his team temporarily and put with Hanabi. I also might have him move in here to maximize Hanabi's training so they can have more time instead of him having to come over.

**XXX**

When the 4 of them made it to Mount Saru everyone was silent because of the events that just occurred. Hinata having never had been here before was shocked and spoke first upon entering Enma's home, "Wow this place is very beautiful." she said. She then continued, "Uh Konohamaru I think that what father did was very wrong of him. He shouldn't have made you choose between friends."

Hanabi was worried about Konohamaru. He was off and seemed upset which was a first, Konohamaru in the short time she had known him, she didn't see him as the type to be upset unless he was really bothered. "Konohamaru are you okay? You don't have to go through with it you can just change your mind I wouldn't mind." Hanabi whispered.

Konohamaru didn't respond but after a few minutes he said, "I'm fine, it will only be temporary and in that time I will be learning awesome jutsu's so don't worry about me. But I wonder how Moegi and Udon are going to handle the news though." he gave a smile. "Well let's get started on the training then." he beamed.

Hanabi looked at him cautiously before giving a small smile herself and said, "Yes let us start our training."

They both went to the backyard of Enma's house followed by two Enma clones and Hinata.

"Are you ready?" Konohamaru yelled towards her. Hanabi gave a simple nod and Konohamaru took off jabbing at her from every angle he could to get sufficient hits in.

**XXX**

Hiashi having gotten ready went to the Hokage's office to make his request known. He knocked on the door and when she said enter he opened the door and stepped inside.

When Tsunade looked up and saw who it was had entered she knew immediately that he was here to make a request of some sort. "Lady Hokage," he bowed "I am here to have the genin known as Konohamaru Sarutobi removed from his team temporarily."

Out of all the requests that the Head of the Hyuga clan would've made this was by far the one furthest from her mind, she couldn't help but be suspicious about his motives aswell as pity for Konohamaru for the trouble he probably got into with the Hyuga's. "May I ask why you are asking for such a request?" she asked.

"It has come to my attention that my daughter and the Sarutobi have made arrangements to train with Lord Thirds summoning animal and today they requested that I grant Hanabi permission to train." Tsunade nodded. "I also realize that the Sarutobi is on a team and would be going on missions and Hanabi wouldn't be able to train properly if she has such sporadically spaced training regiments. So I want you to remove Konohamaru from his team until the training is finished." Hiashi finished.

So Konohamaru wasn't in any trouble that's a surprise Tsunade thought. "Well I can't remove a member just to appease you and your daughters needs. I can however replace Konohamaru with a different genin so it can work. But they both will have to do missions eventually, they maybe genin but they still need to serve as Konoha shinobi. I will have to put Konohamaru on another team entirely for your request to happen. So I'll put Konohamaru and Hanabi on a team once their training is finished and will find someone else for their last member. Is that alright with you?" Tsunade asked.

Hiashi didn't want this to happen, Konohamaru will be furious he may even stop helping Hanabi train. He couldn't have that but what other choice did he have. As long as Hanabi got the extra training any arrangement would be fine, besides a boy his age and of his background should have more than just 2 friends Hiashi thought. "That is fine but I want you to put Hitachi Hyuga on Hanabi's team aswell. He will be a genin soon so by the time they finish training he should be a genin by then alright?" Hiashi asked.

Tsunade nodded. "So it's settled but now I need to find a jounin sensei for their new team."

"I will assign someone from the Hyuga or I will do it myself." he stated calmly. " I want my daughter to be protected by a Hyuga at all time."

Tsunade was surprised by the offer but nodded anyways. "Alright so they both have 1 month to finish their training before I have to start giving them missions."

Hiashi nodded and left the office now all he had to do was get Konohamaru to agree to stay over his house and tell him he couldn't stay on his team he thought.

**XXX**

Hanabi and Konohamaru had been training for 5 hours straight and were now exhausted. "I think it's time for a break now Konohamaru." Hanabi wheezed out. Konohamaru nodded and they both went back inside for a break.

Hinata who was sent to watch was pleased on what she had seen. Konohamaru did actually prove a challenge for her little sister from what she saw. She also realized his fighting technique was also similar to the Hyuga's way of fighting but instead of disabling someone his was to decapitate a person. "Wow you guys have trained for a very long time now. I think it would be best to head back now it's getting late." Hinata stated.

Konohamaru and Hanabi shared a knowing glance before Hanabi responded, "Actually the training has just begun sister. Time over here apparently moves differently from over there. We've been training for about 5 hours so an hour has only passed over in Konoha."

Hinata was shocked, she had never experienced such a thing before. Time moving faster in one area from another seemed a to wierd. But Hinata wanted to leave she was getting bored just watching not that she would announce her discomfort out loud. "Oh alright so what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well first we rest and then we continue for the next 5 hours then we break then we continue. We will do 20 hours worth of training each day and rest for an hour in between each session which is a total of 25 hours here but only 5 in Konoha." Hanabi responded.

"Hey Hinata you're a jounin right?" Konohamaru asked.

"Uh no I'm a chunin but Neji is a jounin. Why do you ask?" Hinata questioned.

"Uh I was wondering if maybe you and I can spar to if you don't mind." Konohamaru asked.

"I don't know your supposed to be helping Hanabi train I'm not supp-," she was cut off.

"Come on sister your better than I am, maybe you can teach some stuff." Hanabi said.

"Well I guess it's okay but only for a little while." Hinata said.

"Alright!" Konohamaru cheered.

"But first you need to fix your foot work first. You just use your hands when you also have to move your feet so you can be more efficient." Hanabi said and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yes I've noticed that aswell. You should practice more on your footwork." Hinata added.

"Alright let's work on my foot work while Hanabi rests."

"I guess if your ready." The next couple of hours was spent with Konohamaru doing steps while punching and jabbing at air. Konohamaru was slowly but surely getting the hang of it before Hinata and him started to spar.

**XXX**

Hiashi had gone to speak with the Hyuga Elders about his decision to allow Konohamaru to stay in the Hyuga compound while they train.

"Lord Hiashi why have you summoned us here?" An elder said.

"I have gather you all here to tell you that I will be letting a Sarutobi boy stay in our compound for a month." Hiashi stated calmly.

"What you can't be serious Lord Hiashi our clan has never let an outsider stay within our walls before." An Elder shouted.

"Our clan has to keep its secret among ourselves that is why we have been able to keep order among our clans. Look at what has happened to the Uchiha when they allowed foreigners inside their clan. It becomes cause and will be the downfall of our great and noble clan."

"Calm down I'm sure Hiashi has his reasons for doing this." his father the previous head responded.

"Just who is the Sarutobi boy anyway?" a female elder asked.

After this question was asked they all turned to Hiashi for his response. "The boy's name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, he is the grandson of the Third Hokage." The elders started to whisper among themselves about the arrangement. "He has offered to help train Hanabi with the Thirds summoning animal Enma in the name of their friendship. But in order for Hanabi to actually maximize her training she has to train constantly and without the Sarutobi being with her she won't be able to train. That is why I wish for the Sarutobi to stay here." Hiashi finished.

"Is that the only reason the Sarutobi will be staying here or did you have other plans in mind?" One elder said.

"What other plans?" Hiashi demanded.

"The plans for the future of the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. Lord Hiruzen's family bloodline has been seen to produce many strong shinobi. Such as Sasuke Sarutobi, Lord Hiruzen himself who is said to have been the strongest Hokage, and Asuma Sarutobi who has served as one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. Surely you know what plans I'm talking about." he stated further.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed dangerously. Their were many nods in agreement with what the elder was saying. "So you would want this Sarutobi to give us an heir with my daughter Hanabi?" he asked dangerously.

"Hiashi what they are saying is true, we need strong genetics so the Byakugan can stay strong. Also if he is the grandson of Hiruzen he possibly has access to tons of jutsu's that he could teach the future heir's of the clan along side of the Byakugan they will have." Hiashi's father stated.

"Father I-," he was cut off.

"Every Hyuga has had to make a sacrifice for the benefit of the Hyuga. Remember Hizashi's sacrifice to his clan, Hanabi must do the same. Hanabi will have to have an heir with the Sarutobi when she becomes clan Head." There were nods from all the elders. "Then it's settled then once the Sarutobi comes back from his training session he will be told of this arrangement as well as Hanabi." his father reprimanded

"No. If this must come to pass then I want it to happen naturally and not forced upon them. We will only tell them if we see that things are not happening to our liking. Understand!" he growled out. Everyone nodded, "You are all dismissed." Hiashi stated wearily.

All of the elders started to file out of the room except for Hiashi's father. "Hiashi this is for the greater good of the clan so that it can prosper and produce stronger heirs." his father said before leaving.

Hiashi sighed, the Sarutobi was not going to approve of this. It seems this arrangement has proven to be very stressful he thought as he rubbed his temples.

**XXX**

"Ow!" Konohamaru was flung like a rag doll by Hinata towards the ground. Konohamaru had challenged Hinata to a spar and was not quitting. Konohamaru jumped back on to the bamboo tops to continue. "I'm just getting started." he yelled while charging towards her with fury but was easily batted away.

"Oh my gosh Konohamaru are you alright?" Hinata asked as she just tossed him again to the floor. She quickly looked him over checking for any injuries but couldn't find nothing life threatening.

"If you really want to spar you should at least take off the weights so it can be more fair." Hanabi said.

"I could hit you so why can't I hit Hinata with them on?" Konohamaru retorted.

"It's because I'm also wearing weights you dummy while Hinata isn't." Hanabi said while rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"Well I know I can land a hit if I keep trying to." he said stubbornly.

"Konohamaru I think that you and Hanabi should train some more before we leave we only have an hour left before we have to leave." Hinata asked kindly.

"Fine." Konohamaru grumbled while pouting. "Let's finish training Hanabi."

Hanabi smiled at his antics and went over so they could spar. "Are you ready?" she questioned.

"I'm always ready so let's start." he charged towards Hanabi with a chakra blade raised and jabbed quickly which caught Hanabi by surprised by how fast the strike was. He kept on striking and getting in hit's.

Hanabi was shocked at how Konohamaru seemed to adapt to the weights already. He was definitely a hard worker and had the determination to put that hard work to good use she thought while disabling some of his chakra points in his legs. He still needed to learn to move his legs while he was fighting.

They continued their intense spar and before the hour was up she had blocked most of the chakra points in his legs and Konohamaru could barely stand much less walk so Hinata and Hanabi both had to carry him.

"Sorry." Hanabi whispered.

"It's okay I also did a good amount of damage on you so I guess where even." he smiled.

Hanabi couldn't help but smile at Konohamaru his smile was contagious. "My father will be able to help you walk again once we get back. But I think your going to need help getting home today."

They walked back into Enma's house so he could send them back.

"Enma can you make the weights heavier I've gotten used to these already." Konohamaru asked.

"Fine," he did some hand signs and then the weights were heavier. "I'm impressed that you made it to the last phase of the weighted training. After this we can then move on to ninjutsu. Now go rest up." he did more hand signs and they were teleported back into the Hyuga Compound.

"Wow I don't feel like I can walk with these heavier weights and want you did to my legs Hanabi."

Hanabi blushed, "I'm sorry maybe if I ask father he might let you rest here for tonight."

"Yeah I'll ask once he fixes my legs, can you guys take me to him?"

Hanabi and Hinata both nodded and said "Of course." They carried Konohamaru to Hiashi's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" he asked from behind the door.

"It's us." Hanabi responded. "Also we need you to help Konohamaru with the blocked points in his legs."

"Alright come in." They opened the door to see Hiashi with his eyes closed meditating. When they fully stepped in he saw both of his daughters and the Sarutobi boy. "I see there was truth to the statement saying that he was a good combatant." he said referring to all the cuts on Hanabi's arms and face.

"Uh Lord Hiashi can you fix my legs they hurt really badly?" Hiashi nodded and went over to him. Hiashi then activated his Byakugan and hit all of his blocked chakra points so that they could unblock by using the right amount of chakra. Once Hiashi was finished Konohamaru sighed in relief. "That feels better." he said. "I also would like to stay here for tonight since I'm too tired to walk home please." he begged.

"We will discuss those terms one on one. Hanabi Hinata you can go but Hinata I want you to tell me the experience after I'm done here alright?"

"Yes." both Hanabi and Hinata left.

"I have spoken to the Hokage about removing you from your team. She did remove you but you won't be able to return to your team. I apologize for the inconvenience it wasn't my intention to remove you from your team permanently."

"What I've been removed why?"

"She said that I cannot simply have you removed from a your team so you can train Hanabi. But your new team it will be you Hanabi, and Hitachi Hyuga as your new teammates. But that is not all you and Hanabi both have one month to finish your training before the Hokage starts forcing you on missions."

Konohamaru was stunned he was no longer with his friends Moegi and Udon, what will they think. "Is their anyway out of this?" Hiashi shook his head.

"I also would like a request. I would like you to stay here for the month so that you an maximize the training together. I am not asking you as the Head of the Hyuga but as the father of my daughter I would rather her be on a team and be trained by someone who can work well with Hanabi and someone who would be able to protect her in my place." he pleaded while bowing to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru was speechless here was the strongest man in the Hyuga bowing to him and asking for favors. Konohamaru was still upset that he would no longer be on the same team as Moegi and Udon but at least his new team had one friend on it. "I guess it's okay for the month but now I have to explain to Moegi and Udon what happened."

"Thank you Konohamaru Sarutobi you have my respect, now I would just need to contact your parents."

"Don't bother my parents died when I was very young and the only person I lived with was grandpa but now he's gone, so you don't have to contact anyone. I live alone." he whispered out.

"My apologise, had I known I wouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine."

"In any case I will have your belongings sent here by tomorrow morning. I will give you tomorrow off but after that I want you and Hanabi to be doing rigorous training the day afterward. Seeing as there are no more spare rooms you will have to share a room with Hanabi seeing as you two are friends."

"Wha- what? You can't be serious." Konohamaru stuttered out.

"I am, now go and tell Hanabi about the situation. All the other Hyuga's have already been informed of your stay and a bed has been set up in her room now go on while I speak with Hinata."

"Bu-but-," Hiashi gave him a stern look and Konohamaru dashed out of the room.

After awhile Hinata had entered the room. "So how was the training?" Hiashi asked.

"Their training was very rigorous and good for the both of them. They both have weights to help improve their speed and their strength as well as their chakra reserves. Well they said that they train for 25 hours each time."

"25 hours what are you talking about?"

"Well when Enma takes them to his house the time over there is different from over here so they can get more training in over there than they can in like 3 days of normal training over here."

"Where is their training at now as in what are they doing?"

"They just spar while constantly using chakra so they can increase the amount of chakra and so that they can increase their taijutsu skills more. It really is just for Konohamaru but once he masters and get's used to the weights he has now Enma said he would start the ninjutsu training."

"I see thank you Hinata you can go."

"Um is it true Konohamaru is staying here?" Hiashi simply nodded and Hinata had left.

**XXX**

Konohamaru with much help from the servants the Hyuga had was able to finally track down Hanabi's room. He stood outside her door hesitantly. He didn't want to intrude in someone else's room much less a girls room. He was in the middle of deciding whether to actually go in when the door opened and Hanabi stepped out the room wearing a night-gown Konohamaru was blushing like a tomato.

"Are you going to come in or what? You were breathing pretty loudly outside the door that's how I knew you were there and yes I was told that you and I are going to be sharing a room for one month." Hanabi said while opening the door wider for him to come in.

Konohamaru hesitated but was dragged in by an impatient Hanabi and she closed the door. Once inside Konohamaru started to look around the room. The room itself looked very plain and boring just simple. Konohamaru had been to Moegi's house a ton of times and the difference between the rooms was incredible. Moegi's room had some many different colors that he thought they were in a rainbow, but Hanabi's room was bare.

"Well what do you think?" Hanabi asked.

"I uh it's different. This room is very plain you should add more stuff in your room to make it special."

"I see I guess I could do that, but anyways it's getting late so we can rest." Hanabi said while getting into bed. "That bed is yours." she said pointing to the other side of the room.

Konohamaru nodded and went to his bed so that he could get some rest. But he couldn't rest because there was a lot on his mind. So many things has happened since yesterday and today. After a couple of hours of not being able to fall asleep he groaned.

"Do you ever wish we weren't friends?" Hanabi suddenly asked startling Konohamaru.

"Why would you say that?" he questioned.

"It's like I have been the cause of most of your stress lately that I feel guilty in having put you through all of this." she said feeling guilty.

"Hanabi we are friends and friends help each other and that is what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure that you would've done the same thing for me. I just wish all this happened under different circumstances where I can be their for all of my friends and not have to choose between them. Besides we've been through a lot together so I'm pretty sure they will forgive me but maybe not for a while though." Konohamaru assured.

"I'm still sorry."

"Hey I forgive even though you didn't do anything. It's what friends do for each other." he responded.

"Thank you for being such a great friend I wish I could repay you for what you're doing for me."

"Nah don't worry about it, anyways let's get some sleep because we have a long month ahead of us."

"Right. and Konohamaru?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm glad that were going to be on the same team so that together we can both carry out our dreams together and go on many adventures like the ones my sister has told me." Hanabi said.

"Yeah I'm glad too." he said.

"Goodnight Konohamaru." Hanabi said shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight Hanabi." he said while finally letting his mind be at ease with the new arrangement. "Things will be okay I promise." he said while finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Read and review and constructive criticism is always helpful.


	7. The Training: Chapter 6

**The Training: Chapter 6**

Konohamaru had jumped out of bed screaming the next morning because he was having a nightmare. That nightmare was Moegi and Udon both betrayed the village and turned rouge and when he had tried to go after them he was forced to battle them but they ended up killing him. Konohamaru was now more nervous than ever to tell his friends if they haven't been told already about what he gotten himself into. It was then that he realized that he was not in his room and then remembered that he would be staying with the Hyuga's for a month.

While Konohamaru was mulling his thoughts over he was unaware of the white eyes that were watching him carefully. He was awoken from his thoughts when a voice said, "Are you alright?"

Konohamaru jumped in surprise and then turned his head to look at Hanabi from across the room. "Yeah I'm fine, just had a nightmare." he responded shakily.

"Oh okay anyways my father wants to speak with us so I'll leave you to get dressed while I go make preparations. And I was also wondering after we speak with my father if we could hangout since we have the day off today?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah sure. I was just going to tell my friends about what has happened so I could use the extra support." he said grinning towards Hanabi.

"Alright then I leave you to get dressed." she said while exiting the room.

Konohamaru sighed once the door was closed. This is going to be a long morning he thought.

**XXX**

When both Hanabi and Konohamaru were fully dressed they both went to the dinning hall to eat breakfast and see Hiashi. "So you wanted to see us?" Konohamaru said breaking the silence while nibbling on a sausage.

"Yes. I have spoken with the elders about the training sessions and they brought up the point that if I continuously have you train hard, it would prove hazardous. So we came to an agreement that over the course of this month, every saturday you both get a break for the day. I also ask that you Konohamaru go with Hanabi wherever she goes, I do not want her getting hurt understand?" Konohamaru nodded. "Good your belongings will be sent to your room." Hiashi said then picked up a fork full of eggs and began eating.

"Okay I will do that and thanks for bringing my stuff but if you don't mind, I have to go and talk with my friends about whats happened." he said finishing up his breakfast then getting up.

"Before you go Hinata told me that your taijutsu skills could use improvement. I won't teach you any Hyuga techniques but I can help you with your form and such." Hiashi stated.

"Alright thank you." Konohamaru said before leaving the room.

"Father." Hanabi said bowing before going after Konohamaru.

Konohamaru waited till Hanabi left so that she could help him get out of the compound because Konohamaru would've gotten lost trying to find the exit in their maze of a compound.

**XXX**

When Konohamaru and Hanabi made it to the training grounds they saw Konohamaru's old team with an unfamiliar person he did not recognize. They all were training and learning new jutsu's and this new person was being taught by Ebisu. Konohamaru went over to Ebisu first, "Ebisu sensei we need to talk." Konohamaru yelled jogging over to him.

Ebisu stopped talking to the boy and turned to the person coming towards him. "Ah Konohamaru, what have you gotten yourself into these past days. The Hokage has me told that Lord Hiashi wanted you removed from my team." Ebisu asked worriedly.

"Well I uh-," he was cut off.

"Konohamaru what did you do?" Moegi yelled.

"You see-," he was cut off again.

"It's not his fault any of this happened. It's mine, I'm the one to blame so don't be mad at Konohamaru he's innocent." Hanabi defended.

"I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you." Moegi growled out glaring at Hanabi for separating their squad.

"Moegi it's not Hanabi's fault, I had a choice and I chose to accept the offer to help train Hanabi. I just didn't know that I would have been removed from my team permanently." he refuted weakly. Moegi still didn't buy it and was glaring at Hanabi still.

"It is alright Konohamaru and Hanabi. Konohamaru is a good person and would help anyone who needed it." Udon said to Moegi but still glared at Hanabi.

"Nah it was a good thing for this team that he left because now I can make this team so much better with me here. Your just a weak genin who thinks he's powerful just because his grandfather was Hokage. Your nothing special." the boy said.

Konohamaru gritted his teeth at the insult. "Watase don't be rude." Ebisu snapped.(A.N. Watase is the character from the episode where Konohamaru fought the sumo wrestlers during the war.)

"Hey I'm just telling the truth he's nothing special." Watase smirked trying to get him mad.

Konohamaru was about to go over to him but Hanabi intervened, "We came here to say what we had to say. Now we can leave besides we are interrupting their training and I already know he needs the extra practice." Hanabi mocked.

"I guess your right. We should leave." Konohamaru agreed begrudgingly.

"See you can't even fight your own battles you have a girl fight them for you." Watase continued to mock.

Konohamaru went over to Watase and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Oh yeah I can beat you with my eyes clothes but I don't want to embarrass you." Konohamaru argued causing Watase to sneer but before he could respond Ebisu cut in.

"You know what, that's a very good idea how about you have a friendly match and I will referee it. We will refrain from killing either person. If I feel someone has lost I will end the match." Ebisu informed.

"Yeah fine!" both Konohamaru and Watase said while going towards the clearing. They both stood 20 feet from each other glaring. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can always quit before I prove I can beat you senseless." Watase mocked.

"Ebisu sensei can you please start the match so that I can shut him up." Konohamaru complained.

"Alright when I say begin you will begin." Both nodded. "Let the match between Konohamaru Sarutobi and Watase Shimura begin." Ebisu yelled jumping out of the middle of the clearing.

Watase quicky took out 5 shuriken and held them in each hand and then said "Wind Style: Rotating Shuriken." Wind enveloped the shurikens as he threw 2 of them at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru knew that with the weights on he wasn't at his best to try to dodge so he did, "Earth Style: Earth Dome jutsu." A circular barrier formed around Konohamaru. The shuriken lodged themselves into the dome but couldn't cut through.

Watase then quickly threw the rest of the wind shurikens at the dome and then did, "Wind Style: Gale Palm." A strong gust of wind shot from Watase's hands and hit the wind shurikens which caused them to speed up with more force and it cut the dome into three sections and then Konohamaru howled in pain. Watase smirked as the dome crumbled away showed a frazzled Konohamaru holding his right arm from where he got slashed.

Ow that hurt Konohamaru thought as he held up his slashed arm. I have to start getting serious but first I need to buy sometime and he did, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." 5 clones of Konohamaru appeared and went straight for Watase. With that done he then used the blood from his arm and did, "Summoning Jutsu." Once the smoke cleared Enia stood there. "Can you please heal this cut please." Konohamaru asked. He needed to get his arm healed fast.

"Oh wow I've never been summoned before, anyways a cut like that is simple. It will only take a few minutes." Enia said before starting to heal his wound. Konohamaru sighed in relief as it started to close he just hoped the clones could buy enough time for Enia to finish.

The clones are starting to annoy me, it's time I got rid of them Watase thought while dodging more shuriken, kicks, and punches. Watase having had enough jumped back and did, "Wind Style: Gale Palm." The wind created blew all the clones away sending them into the ground or into nearby trees making them disappear. Now where is he Watase thought.

Once Konohamaru was all healed he thanked Enia saying that she could leave anytime. "Alright let's go." he said taking out his chakra blades and dashing over to Watase. Watase quickly took out a kunai to block Konohamaru's strike but the kunai started to break under the pressure of the chakra blades forcing Watase to quickly jump away.

Damn I'm going to have to use my wind blade Watase thought. "Wind Style: Wind Blade." Watase started to spit out wind onto another kunai to increase its length to that of a sword. "Are you ready Sarutobi?" He quickly dashed at Konohamaru swinging wildly.

Konohamaru saw how long his blade was and made his chakra blades smaller. He knew that he would be able to strike him up close because swords were to big to be used at really close range. Konohamaru dodged and would jab at Watase every time he swung leaving Watase unable to defend himself. Konohamaru was sticking very close to Watase's body not allowing him space to swing his blade making him unable to use his sword properly. Konohamaru was going to use the same method that he used on Hanabi and increase the length mid strike to catch him off guard because he was still dodging very well. Konohamaru jabbed a couple of times then increased the length in which he managed to gut Watase's cheek.

Watase stumbled backwards holding his cheek. Darn it he's beating me he thought. I can't beat him in close range he has the advantage. Watase quickly jumped back and threw his wind sword at Konohamaru who deflected it with ease and did, "Wind Style: Great Vacuum Cannon." Watase fired 20 small rounded wind balls at Konohamaru.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Konohamaru fired out the same amount of fireballs as wind balls. The 2 jutsu's clashed in small hurricanes where they each hit cancelling each other out. Konohamaru then followed up with, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." Konohamaru spit out a medium-sized stream of fire which sped towards Watase.

This is too easy he thought. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." A strong gust of wind appeared and pushed the flames back and away from Watase causing Konohamaru to end his jutsu and dodge before it hit him.

That's it time to kick it up a notch Konohamaru thought. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique." Konohamaru spit out a giant fire-ball at Watase.

"Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball and Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Watase fired a large spiraling wind ball and the fire and wind ball clashed. The fire-ball was stronger but when the wind from the Great Breakthrough technique hit the wind ball it pushed the wind ball through the fire-ball, the wind ball was now headed straight for Konohamaru.

"Oh crap! Earth Style: Earth Dome." A dome of earth formed around Konohamaru covering both of their visions. "Now Shadow Clone Jutsu." Konohamaru made 1 clone appear. "And finally, Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu." The real Konohamaru dug a hole beneath his dome and dug towards Watase.

When the Spiraling Wind ball hit the dome it destroyed the dome causing a small tornado to blow wildly ripping out trees from the ground and blowing dirt everywhere. Watase looked over where the earth dome had once stood and saw Konohamaru sprawled out on the floor. "Hah I told you he was pathetic. Serves him right he shoul-," he was cut off.

The ground beneath Watase broke apart revealing a Konohamaru grinning widely while holding a Rasengan. "I told you that I could beat you and had you been an enemy it would've been over for your life. I also was never in any real danger and besides I was holding back on you. Had I decided to take off the weights I have on, I would ended the match much sooner. It was still a good workout, I haven't done ninjutsu in while now. I've mostly been working on my taijutsu." he said while grinning widly at his former team and Hanabi.

"Yes that was an excellent match. I see Enma has taught you well, I'm amazed at how skillful you've become in such a short time." Ebisu said.

"Yeah well anyways Udon Moegi I'm sorry still." Konohamaru apologized.

"It's okay we probably would've slowed you down. You've become really powerful." Udon said.

"Fine it's okay I guess, but we still can hang out right?" Moegi questioned.

"Of course. Well were sorry for interrupting your training we will be moving on right Hanabi?"

Before Hanabi could speak Ebisu cut in, "Nonsense, you both can stay here and train here if you like. Your still a student and I an élite tutor shall teach the younger generation a thing or two you might not learn anywhere else." Ebisu stated proudly.

"What no!" Watase exclaimed. "He is no longer on this team so you shouldn't waste time on him." Watase complained.

"You know what let's train, last time you only taught me 3 jutsu's and this way we can get a head start on our ninjutsu training okay Hanabi?" he asked.

"Yes, so let's begin." she answered.

"Alright first things first Hanabi what is your chakra nature?" Ebisu asked.

"I'm not to sure." she answered truthfully.

Ebisu walked over to Hanabi and took out a piece of paper. "I want you to channel your chakra into the paper." Hanabi nodded and did what she was told and her paper wrinkled. "So it seems you have a lightning style chakra nature. Well I don't know any lightning jutsu but if you use this scroll," he pulled out a scroll that had a lightning attribute on it, "you will be able to learn some lightning jutsu's, but you should start with the easier one's first. Now you two, I will teach you jutsu's in alternatives of two. First up is you Watase now do as I do Wind Style: Peacock Whirlwind." Ebisu moved his hands forward and created a whirlwind of gust. which knocked over trees and picked up dirt. "Now Watase you try." Ebisu prompted.

"Too easy. Wind Style: Peacock Whirlwind." He moved his hands forward but nothing. "Wind Style Peacock Whirlwind." he tried again but nothing happened.

Konohamaru busted out laughing and rolling on the ground with tears running down his eyes. "You can't even do 1 simple jutsu." he cried while shaking with laughter.

"Konohamaru that is not funny. Watase are molding enough chakra?" Ebisu questioned.

"Yeah I am." he responded.

"Well try applying more chakra then what you were using before."

"Yeah fine. Wind Style: Peacock WhirlWind." He moved his hands forward and a small gust of wind came forth.

"Practice until you can get your jutsu as strong as mine was until then Konohamaru let's start shall we. Do this Fire Style: Flame Bullet." A wide stream of fire erupted from Ebisu's mouth and hit a boulder causing it to melt.

"Watase I'll show how it's done." he said smirking at Watase as he still struggled to do the Peacock Whirlwind jutsu. "Fire Style: Flame Bullet." Konohamaru spit out the same amount of fire as Ebisu did and fired it over the river. "See I told you." Konohamaru smiled triumphantly.

"Whatever." Watase said as he finally did it correctly. "Alright Ebisu sensei what next?" Watase asked.

"Goodwork now do this one it is similar to the earlier one, Wind Style: Peacock Whirlwind Formation." A medium-sized whirlwind formed around Ebisu. "This technique can be used to deflect weapons as well as attack a group surrounding you all at once. Now you try."

"Watch me get this on my first try. Wind Style: Peacock Whirlwind Formation." He performed the technique but his was smaller than Ebisu's. "See I did it on my first try so your nothing special." He said trying to catch his breath from exhaustion.

"Watase looks like he's getting tired, maybe he needs to work on his chakra capacity." Konohamaru mocked.

"Watase go take a break and when your rested we will continue alright." Watase grumbled something under his breath but nodded anyways and sat under a tree to watch what Konohamaru and Ebisu were doing going to be doing.

"Alright Konohamaru now try this one it's similar to one you already know," he said while taking out shuriken. "Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson." Ebisu threw the shuriken and spit fire on all the shuriken which lit them all on fire. The shuriken hit the boulder and went right through.

"Wow that's so cool. Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson." Konohamaru took out some shuriken and threw them then lit them all on fire. The flame shurikens land in the river causing steam to rise up. "That jutsu is like what Watase did against me but mine is way cooler."

Ebisu nodded. "Yes it is now for the last jutsu which is sure to impress you. Stand back would you, Fire Style: Searing Migraine." Ebisu spat out a small burst of fire from his mouth but then after a while it started to expand big and bigger over the river. The fire evaporated most of the water. "Konohamaru this technique should be used carefully. This jutsu has a wide range and had I not held back I would've taken down a majority of this forest." Ebisu said while wiping off some sweat. "Now try not to use so much chakra for this because you could set the forest on fire."

Konohamaru nodded. "I understand, Fire Style: Searing Migraine." A small fire-ball appeared at Konohamaru's mouth then suddenly erupted and turned into a fire storm although it was smaller than Ebisu's it still was very powerful. "Wow that is so powerful, I can beat anyone with this technique." he said starting to feel fatigued.

"Well anyway that's all that I will teach you for today Konohamaru. Why don't you check up on Hanabi and see how she's doing or you can learn some earth style from Udon before you leave."

"Alright Ebisu sensei, I'll see you later." Konohamaru yelled back while going in search of Hanabi.

**XXX**

Konohamaru spotted Hanabi deep in the forest with electricity coming from her hands and striking a tree. "Hey Hanabi did you learn anything powerful?" Konohamaru asked standing a few feet away from the lightning.

Hanabi simply nodded her head and shouted, "Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration." More lightning came from Hanabi's hands and struck the tree and destroying it. "Finally I perfected it. Learning ninjutsu is much harder than taijutsu." Hanabi said coughing on spit. "It takes a lot out of you to perfect one jutsu, I'm tired. So did you learn any new jutsu?" Hanabi asked siting down to rest.

"Yeah I learned 3 new jutsu's although technically one is a jutsu I already learned but adding shuriken to it. But I learned a jutsu that could destroy this entire forest." Konohamaru grinned. "Anyway can you help me find Udon so I can learn a couple of earth jutsu's before I leave?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah okay, Byakugan." Hanabi grew veins around her eyes and she looked around. "He's over there follow me." Hanabi said going off to the direction of Udon.

"Hey wait up." Konohamaru cried chasing Hanabi who was walking pretty fast.

**XXX**

When Hanabi and Konohamaru made it to the clearing, what they say amazed them. The whole place looked like their was a mountain that had just formed. Their were rocks sticking out of the ground every where. Udon was currently punching a tree but his hand had rocks around his real fist protecting him from damage.

"Udon!" Konohamaru called.

"Huh oh Konohamaru and Hanabi, what can I help you with?" Udon questioned.

"Ebisu said that you could teach me some earth jutsu's and Hanabi wants to watch."

"Oh alright then let's start with the easy jutsu's first okay. Rock Clone." Udon spit out rocks which eventually took the form of Udon. "These clones can take more damage than a regular clone and use less chakra. Now it's your turn." Udon stated.

"Rock Clone." Konohamaru managed to make two rock clones. "Yeah I'm good at this." Konohamaru cheered.

"Next is the Earth Style: Moving Earth Core." He did the hand signs and the ground he was standing on rose up. He then lowered it back down. "This jutsu allows you to raise and lower the ground, now you go."

"Earth Style: Moving Earth Core." and the ground rose up and then he lowered the ground below ground level. "Haha this is cool." he laughed while raising up back the ground. "Next."

"Try this one Earth Style: Fist Rock Technique." Rocks started to form around Udon's fist and he punched a tree causing it to tip over and fall.

"Let me try Earth Style: Fist Rock Technique." Rocks formed around his fists and he swung at air. "I doubt I would use this jutsu. Next."

"How bout this Earth Style: Earthquake Slam." The ground shook and then the ground started to crumble and cave in on itself. "This crushes the ground causing it to collapse."

"Earth Style: Earthquake Slam." the ground shook again and the ground caved in bringing down trees.

"Now this Earth Style: Antlion Technique." the ground that had caved in formed a sinkhole which started to draw in the rumble under ground. "This is like the earlier but it draws in stuff to the center of the jutsu dragging it underground. Kinda like quicksand."

"Earth Style: Antlion Technique." the same result happened as Udon's.

"Now this one Earth Style: Mud Wave," the ground formed a long rock which Udon jumped on. "also Mud Needle." The tip of the rock formation turned pointy and Udon controled and it speared through the trees.

Konohamaru repeated the jutsu, "Earth Style: Mud Wave, and Mud Needle." Konohamaru formed a solid wave of rocks which the tip turned into a sharp needle and he struck a tree. "Wow this is pretty powerful."

"Don't worry Konohamaru I have three more to show you so don't quit your almost finished, Now Earth Style: Earth Flow Divide." the jutsu split the ground into two sections. "I don't know what use it is but their it is."

"Yeah fine," Konohamaru coughed out from exhaustion. "Earth Style: Earth Flow Divide." The ground split further into 2 leaving a long fissure in the ground. "What's next?"

"Uh it's called Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears." The ground started to protrude rock spikes in which it impaled trees. "Now it's your turn."

"Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears." Konohamaru was able to form the spikes but they weren't as strong because he was running low on chakra. "Man finally the last one. I like learning new jutsu's but it is very tiring after you just fought somebody."

"This is my last and strongest jutsu, it's the Earth Style: Earth Dragon." Udon controled the earth and it formed a gigantic stone dragon. "Now you go and then we're finished."

Konohamaru let out a loud sigh, "Alright Earth Style: Earth Dragon." Konohamaru was able to create a medium-sized dragon out of stone. "How was that." he said while dropping to his knees. "Man I need to rest and this was supposed to be my day off. Anyways you sure have improved since the last time you taught me, I bet had I had a match with you I would have lost."

Udon nodded "Well since I taught you what I know already, what are you going to do now?" Udon asked.

"I'll probably eat something then go and rest in my bed. So you want to get something to eat?"

"I can't we still have training to do, how about some other time?"

"Yeah some other time, bye Udon and tell Ebisu and Moegi I said bye to them too."

"Okay see you later Konohamaru, Hanabi."

Hanabi walked over to Konohamaru to help him up. "That was impressive the way you could do jutsu just by seeing it once, it was like you had the Sharingan."

"Well when you learn a high level jutsu like the Rasengan and the Shadow Clone the lesser ones become easier, also Ebisu said I inherited my grandpa's ability to master jutsu quickly. Well I'm hungry what would you like to eat?"

"Uh we could go to the dango shop. Dango is my favorite."

Alright then to the dango shop it is then."

**XXX**

By the time they reached the dango shop it was already the middle of the afternoon. Hanabi had been moving at a slow pace to accommodate Konohamaru who was lagging behind. Hanabi helped Konohamaru into the store and sat him down.

"Thank you your so kind." Konohamaru grinned weakly.

"No problem." she said while giving Konohamaru the menu to choose something to eat.

After a couple of minutes passed a waitress came by, "Ah Miss Hanabi, what can I get you and your date?" the waitress asked.

Hanabi's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, she then turned to Konohamaru but he seemed nodding trying to fend off sleep. "I uh he's not m- my date, he's jus- just a friend." Hanabi said stuttering.

"Really? I don't see why not he's really cute. Anyways so you will have the usual," she looked towards Hanabi who nodded, "and your friend will have...?" she looked to see that the boy in question had fallen asleep.

Hanabi looked over and saw Konohamaru with his head on the table sleeping. He looked so peaceful Hanabi thought, but she had to wake him up, so she lightly shook him. But he didn't even twitch she tried again but this time a bit more forcefully, but still nothing. She then had a devious thought and did hand signs for some lightning jutsu which should shock him awake.

She touched his arm and Konohamaru immediately shot up from his resting place and looked around wildly before his attention was brought to the sound of laughter coming from across the table. Konohamaru slowly sank back into his seat and asked, "What happened?"

Hanabi and the waitress both laughed for a little while before Hanabi responded, "You fell asleep and then I woke you up. Yuko I think we should just have some Revitalizing Tea, Konohamaru is very tired and needs to get some rest before tomorrow." Yuko nodded her and went to go get the tea. "So how are you feeling?" Hanabi asked.

Konohamaru groaned before answering, "I feel really tired, maybe we should've just left after we told them the news and at least asked you if you wanted to spend your day off training. But anyways at least we got a head start before the ninjutsu training but I still went overboard I should've stopped seeing as how this is our only day off until next Saturday."

"It's okay, I could've easily declined and left but I chose to train as well and like you said we got a head start on the training and it helped me get used to these weights so I can upgrade to yours tomorrow, but next time let's actually take a day off next time, okay?" Hanabi asked smiling at Konohamaru.

"Right." Konohamaru answered as the waitress came back with their tea.

"Here you guys go 2 Revitalising Teas." the waitress said while handing them both their cups." I hope you enjoyed your service and I can't wait to see you again Hanabi." she said while leaving the bill on the table going to attend to other customers.

Hanabi started to blow on her cup and took a small sip from her cup. She cast a glance at Konohamaru who seemed to be eyeing his cup suspiciously. "Konohamaru is their something wrong with you tea?" she questioned.

Konohamaru looked up at Hanabi with a frown on his face, "I heard Naruto say that tea was disgusting and bland tasting." he said making a face towards his cup.

"Well Konohamaru tea is supposed to help you relax and stay calm, it also has an acquired taste so after a while you'll get used to the taste. Now hurry up and drink it so you can regain a bit of your strength back because I'm not carrying you." she said while finishing off her tea and taking out some money to pay.

"Fine." he grumbled under his breath. Konohamaru picked up his cup and blew on it for a while then took a sip. His face cringed from the bland taste but still swallowed. He then quickly downed the drink in one go to get it over with. "Alright now we can leave." Konohamaru said while getting up to leave. Wow that tea really worked I feel better Konohamaru thought taking off out the entrance.

Hanabi shook her head at his antics and paid the bill and followed after him down the street. They both walked in silence all the way to the Hyuga compound and when they got there they ate dinner then went to sleep early. They were going to have a long day tomorrow.

**XXX**

Hanabi was the first to wake up the next morning at 6:30 am. This was around the usual time she would begin training which was at 7:30 which would give them both 1 hour to get dressed and eat breakfast. Her father had told her before she went so bed that they should practice for longer hours from 7:30 to 8:00 in the afternoon. The thought was dreadful that would be 62 hours and 30 minutes of training. That was like three days in one.

Before he father had left she asked_, "Can you supply us some food and food pills. They don't have a lot of food over there and the food pills will allow us to train longer and harder." _Hiashi had nodded and said, "_I will have the servants prepare the items you have requested now go get some rest you have along week before your break." _he said while leaving to tell the servants to have the stuff prepared by morning.

It was time to get ready Hanabi thought as she got out of bed and went over to Konohamaru to wake him up. She suspected that he would have trouble waking up this early because of how tired he was yesterday. So Hanabi shook him hard and he stirred before going to sleep again. This time she tried harder and he groaned before forcing his eyes open a bit.

He looked groggy and tired but that couldn't be helped, "Konohamaru wake up, we have 1 hour to get ready, so get up." Hanabi whispered.

Konohamaru groaned and then asked tiredly "What time is it?" he asked starting to sit up in his bed and yawned.

"It's 6:30 and we have to get ready so take a shower then get dressed then meet us for breakfast alright?" Hanabi asked. Konohamaru simply nodded and Hanabi took that moment to go and shower herself leaving Konohamaru in a daze.

**XXX**

By the time Konohamaru had showered and gotten dressed it was 7:10 twenty minutes before he had to leave. Konohamaru dragged himself to the dinning hall where Hanabi and her family would be eating breakfast.

When Konohamaru walked into the room the first to greet him was Hiashi,"Good morning Konohamaru. I hope your well rested because you will be training from 7:30 till 8:00 in the afternoon. Now Hanabi has told me about the limited resources so I had supplies made for you so you can make the best of your training." Hiashi said calmly as Konohamaru strolled to a seat.

Konohamaru began eating his food as the rest ate in complete silence. Once Konohamaru had finished and had some energy he finally realized what Hiashi had said to him. "What!." he cried. "Do you know how long that is over there that's like..." he trailed off trying to calculate the hours.

Hanabi decided to help him and said, "it would be 60 plus hours of training in 1 day father."

Hiashi looked stunned for a moment, Hinata said that the time frame was different over there but I didn't realize how different he thought. "In any case if what you say is true about the hours then I expect amazing results by the end of this month. Now I do believe it is almost time for your departures and take all the supplies with you when you go and leave it there." Hiashi stated. Konohamaru and Hanabi both nodded their heads and went to get the supplies.

The supplies were in a storage room packed up in a huge crate. "So these are the supplies?" Konohamaru asked. Hanabi nodded, "Then how are we supposed to bring all this stuff with us?"

"Well when you summon, Monkey King Enma he will take the crate back there when he transports us to his home." Hanabi responded.

"Alright then, Summoning Jutsu." a puff of smoke and Enma appeared. "Hey Enma can you take these crates with you when you transport us?"

"Yes now everyone get on the crate so we can leave." Everyone piled onto the crate and Enma released the Summoning and they were all transported to Enma's home. "Alright you two move that crate over to the corner so it's not in the way." They both nodded and proceeded to push the crate to one corner of the room.

"Monkey King Enma can you increase the weights for me please?" Hanabi asked politely.

"At least you have some manners unlike the boy." Hanabi giggled while Enma increased the weights on Hanabi. "Now that you both are on the last part of the physical training once you both have gotten used to the weights, then we will move on to ninjutsu. I plan what i will teach so tell me what are your attributes?" Enma asked.

"Oh mine is Fire and Earth styles." Konohamaru said grinning to himself.

"So your preparations will be similar to Sarutobi's then. I will teach you all the jutsu that Hiruzen knew and more. Now what is yours Hyuga?" Enma asked.

"Mine is Lightning style." Hanabi answered.

"Lightning, alright now both of you get started on your physical training while I begin prepping." Enma said while taking out scrolls from his shelf.

"Let's go Hanabi so we can begin with ninjutsu training."Konohamaru cheered while pulling a surprised Hanabi to the backyard.

**XXX**

When Konohamaru finally reached their designated sparing area he let her go. "Let's hurry up Hanabi I don't want to start the ninjutsu training without you." Konohamaru said while preparing to spar.

"That's nice of you Konohamaru thank you, but it still won't help you win in this spar." Hanabi said smiling at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru laughed and said, "We'll see about that Hanabi!" Then dashed off to begin the spar. Konohamaru extended his blades and began attacking. Konohamaru jabbed a couple of times and Hanabi would simple defend by deflecting his attacks. His true intentions was really to speed up Hanabi's training so that they could start on ninjutsu so he would attack relentlessly forcing Hanabi to dodge and not deflect his attacks.

Hanabi was on the defensive, Konohamaru was attacking non stop and she couldn't find any real openings. Hanabi was forced to evade which was hard considering the weights she had on but she didn't have a choice otherwise she would suffer serious injuries.

The two continued to spar like that for the next 20 hours only stopping so that they could take a break to eat some food and use some of the soldier pills so that they could continue to spar longer without a lot of rest.

After they had finished sparring Konohamaru and Hanabi both had gotten used to the weights and had asked Enma to remove them. "Wow I feel so light." Konohamaru said jumping around and grinning ecstatically.

He's gotten so fast Hanabi thought watching him run around the area. "Wow Konohamaru, looks like that physical training really paid off. So Enma can we begin the ninjutsu training yet?" Hanabi asked.

"Alright but first I want you both to show me what you can do. Now follow me." Enma said while leading them to a different area.

**XXX**

The area that Enma brought them to was a vast open rocky area that had no plant life anywhere. "Where are we?" Konohamaru and Hanabi asked at the same time looking around and feeling somewhat scared.

"We are in Mount Saru's wastelands. Here we will do all of your ninjutsu training. This way you can't destroy anything important, now show me what you know elemental wise." Enma said while waiting for them to start.

Hanabi was the first one to step up, "I only know one jutsu so here it is, Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration." Hanabi said while lightning started to form from her hands and it struck the ground.

"We have a lot to learn, now it's your turn boy show me all your ninjutsu."

"This may take a while," Konohamaru grinned. "Alright each of us will do one jutsu at the same time." All the clones nodded. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." he spit out 5 small fireballs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." A giant fireball appeared from Konohamaru's mouth.

"Earth Style: Mud Wave and Mud Needle." A long wave erupted from the ground and the tip turned into a sharp needle.

"Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears." the ground started to raise up forming sharp spikes.

"Earth Style: Antlion Jutsu." he created a sinkhole that sucked down anything that was on the surface.

"Fire Style: Flame Bullet." he spit out a medium-sized stream of fire.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu." he spit out a small flame.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson." he took out some shuriken then lit them on fire.

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine." he let out a small fire stream which then erupted into a fire storm.

"Earth Style: Earth Dome." a dome made of earth formed around him.

"Earth Style: Fist Rock Jutsu." rocks started to form around Konohamaru's hands.

"Earth Style: Earth Flow Divide." the ground started to separate creating small fissures.

"Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu." Konohamaru burrowed underground and then came back up.

"Earth Style: Moving Earth Core." the ground under Konohamaru rose up lifting him higher and then it lowered him below ground level then brought him back up.

"Earth Style: Earthquake Slam." the ground shook and then the ground started to cave in on itself leaving a whole in the ground.

"Rock Clone." Konohamaru spit out rocks which took on the shape and color of Konohamaru.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon." the earth and rocks grouped together to form an earthen dragon.

"Well you have an impressive arsenal boy, but once I finish with you, you will know a lot more. So let us begin Shadow Clone Jutsu." Enma made 1 clone. "My clone will help you Hyuga and will oversee your training. I will be with you boy and once I feel you've learned enough we will work on collaboration ninjutsu with both of your elements since you both will be on the same team." Enma stated.

"Follow me Hyuga." Enma's clone told Hanabi as he walked a distance away with Hanabi trailing.

"Alright so what are you going to teach me first?" Konohamaru asked.

"Let us first begin with Fire Style seeing as you're a Sarutobi." Enma took out a scroll and opened it. "The first jutsu is called Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb. Now you follow the hand signs and do the jutsu. The jutsu should be a small yet powerful fireball then I will judge you to see if you have done it correctly." said Enma.

"Okay," Konohamaru looked at the scroll and the hand signs. After a few minutes of memorizing the hand signs he attempted to do it. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb." Konohamaru launched a small concentrated fireball into the air. "Yeah I did it, so what's next?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well done next will be the Fire Style: Burning Ash. This jutsu is when you spit out a flammable ash cloud which then can be lit ablaze now do it."

Konohamaru nodded and looked at the scroll so he could memorize the hand seals. "Alright Fire Style: Burning Ash." Konohamaru produced a medium-sized ash cloud in the area. "Okay so what now?" Konohamaru asked.

Enma sighed, "Your supposed to light it now with a spark. Try rubbing your chakra blades together."

Konohamaru took out his chakra blades and rubbed them together which it created a spark which had ignited the gun powder causing it to explode. "Wow that's cool so what else?" Konohamaru asked.

"This will be the last new fire technique you will learn today. I want you to practice using your fire jutsu's at the highest level, but first the new jutsu it is a Sarutobi technique called Fire Style: Great Flame Jutsu. This jutsu is a stronger version of your Flame Bullet jutsu. This jutsu's range is long and wide so use it carefully." Enma said handing Konohamaru the scroll to look at.

Konohamaru looked over the scroll and when he was ready he did the jutsu, "Fire Style: Great Flame Jutsu." Konohamaru launched a large and wide stream of fire off into the distance causing it to burn the ground.

"Now that that's out-of-the-way I want you to practice all of your Fire Style techniques for the entire week. Once I see your ready I will show more advanced fire style jutsu's. Your task for the rest of today is to get each of your fire jutsu's to be able to quickly melt rocks. So create rocks for you to practice on." Enma ordered.

"Right, Earth Style: Moving Earth Core." Konohamaru lifted up the ground in many areas. "Let's do this Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu." the sped to the lifted ground but did nothing to it.

We have a long way to go Enma thought.

**XXX**

After the relentless hours of training, breaks, and resting it was time for them to go home. Both Konohamaru held each others hand and they were transported back to the Hyuga storage room.

"That was torcher." Konohamaru said as they stumbled back to Hanabi's room. Hanabi simply nodded her agreement. They both were too tired to do much. "And we have to do this every day for a month ah man, I probably won't live to the end of this week." Konohamaru groaned as both Hanabi and Konohamaru went to their separate beds.

Hanabi gave a soft laugh and said, "It won't be that bad all the time, but anyway we should get some sleep. Goodnight Konohamaru." Hanabi said shutting her eyes.

"Yeah your right, goodnight Hanabi." and they both fell asleep quickly that night.

**XXX**

Hanabi and Konohamaru were woken the next day by a kind voice. "Sister Konohamaru you have to wake up, you have training." Hinata had in quiet voice.

Hanabi nodded sleepily and went to go get ready, Konohamaru groaned and turned to go back to sleep. "Konohamaru I know your tired but you have to to get beater. Hanabi has mentioned that you wanted become Hokage and doing this will help you in the long run." Hinata encouraged.

Konohamaru gave one more groan before forcing himself to get out of bed. "Yeah your right." Konohamaru said wearily as he made his way to the next bathroom to shower and get ready. Hinata nodded and left the room.

After they both had showered and ate breakfast they both went back to their room. "Are you ready Hanabi?" he asked. Hanabi nodded, "Summoning Jutsu." Enma appeared and he transported them to Mount Saru's wastelands.

**XXX**

"We will continue where we left off Shadow Clone Jutsu. You know what to do Hyuga." Hanabi nodded and left with the Enma clone. "Now today you will learn the rest of the fire techniques and then for the rest of this first week you would have fire style skill of a jonin. Now are you ready?" Enma asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Let's do this!"

"First is the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs. This technique forms into the shape of a dragon which then attacks from the left, right, and front of an enemy." Enma explained.

"Alright Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs." Konohamaru launched a medium-sized fire dragon which hit the boulder scorching it.

"This is the Fire Style: Fired Pottery Jutsu. This jutsu is a combination jutsu that ignites a flame inside an earth jutsu."

"Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu and Fire Style: Fired Pottery Jutsu." Konohamaru first created a dome of earth and then the fire burned the inside of the dome.

"Next is the Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu. This jutsu forms into a dragon's head and burns the target."

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Dragon Fire Jutsu." Konohamaru spit out a giant dragons head into the air.

"Now this jutsu is like the earlier but you create more. It's called Fire Style: Dragon Flame Release Song Jutsu. This jutsu allows you to spit up multiple dragons to attack with."

"Okay, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Release Song Jutsu." Konohamru spit out 5 dragon heads but they were all small compared to the last one.

"Your going to have to practice harder over the rest of this week. The fire style jutsu's you have done have been weak. You will need a lot more practice, just because your able to learn a jutsu quickly dosen't mean that the jutsu would be affective in battle. Anyways moving on, the next one is called Fire Style: Great Fireball Shower. This is like the last one as well but instead of dragon heads you will creat regular giant fireballs."

Konohamaru nodded. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Shower." Konohamaru spit out 8 large fireballs.

"I have 2 more jutsu's for you to learn the first is the Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame. This jutsu is powerful and will create a massive widespread flame so be careful."

"Alright, Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame." Konohamru spit out a medium-sized flame like wall that traveled across the wasteland.

"The last jutsu is Fire Style: Majestic Fire Destruction. This jutsu spits out a long stream of fire to hit far off enemies, it too also has a somewhat wide effect."

"Fire Style: Majestic Fire Destruction." A medium-sized stream erupted from Konohamaru's mouth.

Enma sighed, "Alright practice all the jutsu's for the rest of the day like yesterday and then tomorrow I will teach you how to combine your chakra nature of fire with your chakra blades." Enma said sitting down to meditate. Konohamaru nodded and went on to practice for the rest of the training session.

**XXX**

When Enma had brought them back to his house both Konohamaru and Hanabi were tired and drenched in sweat. "I need a soldier pill before we get back." Konohamaru said while going over to their supplies to take a couple of soldier pills. "Do you what some Hanabi?"

"Yes, thank you. This way we won't have to be woken up tomorrow. So Enma we are ready to go back now." she said.

Enma nodded. "We have a lot of work to do for the rest of this month." Enma teleported them back to the Hyuga compound.

"Let's go have some dinner?" she laughed when she heard Konohamaru's stomach grumble. Konohamaru blushed and followed Hanabi to the dinning hall where they had dinner waiting for them.

After dinner Hanabi and Konohamaru both returned to their rooms were they both fell asleep peacefully. The two of them continued do their practice sessions with each other for over the course of the month where they learned a variety of new techniques and combinations with each other. Konohamaru and Hanabi had also grown to be real close friends over the month.

* * *

A.N. I am sorry if this chapter and story is rushed or unorganized. I am coming up with the story as I write so I don't really plan any of this out. But also I was going to right out the month of what happens in 4 chapters for each week in a month but it would take a long time and I want to get to the main story so forgive if you wanted me to write the training process but I am busy so yeah. Anyways reviews will be most appreciated and helpful and if you want me to post the month session you would have to tell me before I post the next chapter after this.

P.S. Do want me to add the endings onto names like kun or san and chan so it can seem more realistic, leave a review to give me your thoughts.


	8. New Team Formation: Chapter 7

**New Team Formation: Chapter 7**

After the month of training Konohamaru and Hanabi had finished and were now ready to go on more serious missions like Naruto. The news of Naruto having had rescued the Kazekage and faced off against a Legendary Sanin and force him back when his grandfather had died to make him retreat. Konohamaru was frightened at the news because he didn't want to lose someone else that was close to him but also jealous and amazed by it and still Naruto was training to learn a new jutsu. The news of Naruto's accomplishments had proved only to motivate Konohamaru more.

**XXX**

Konohamaru had found himself in front of the Hyuga compound because Hiashi had told him to come there at 8:00 am. So there Konohamaru stood waiting for Hiashi or Hanabi to come meet him. Over the month of training Konohamaru had become friends with most of the grown up's Hyuga's during his stay but for some reason all the boys from the Hyuga's seemed to hate him and treat him terribly for some reason. That is why I am not going in there, he thought leaning on a building opposite the entrance.

It was after 5 minutes of waiting that the front gate was opened and out came three people. The tallest was Hiashi Hyuga, the second tallest was Hitachi his new team member who wore a light blue robe and had grey pants and shoes (A.N. Imagine what Neji whears but blue and grey). He was one of the many Hyuga boys that hated him, and last was Hanabi. She was wearing something different from her usual training outfit. She was wearing a dark grey long sleeve Hyuga robe and had the same color pants. She also had on a purple apron which she wore around her chest and covered all the way down to her mid thighs making it look like she had a skirt on. "Good morning Konohamaru." Hiashi said and Konohamaru said the same to all three of them. "Now that everyone is here we shall all go to the Hokage's office." Hiashi said while walking off.

"So all three of us are going to be on a team." Hanabi said.

"Yep were going to be the best team ever but our team needs a name, so what should we name our team?" Konohamaru asked.

"Maybe we should call ourselves Team Hyuga." Hitachi said arrogantly. "Oh wait were not all Hyuga's." he said while glaring at Konohamaru.

"Don't be rude Hitachi, besides Konohamaru is stronger than any Hyuga replacement that there is." Hanabi said smiling lightly.

Hitachi scowled and Konohamaru grinned widely. "Thanks Hanabi, anyways who do you think will be our sensei?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well since this is a special team with two Hyuga main branch members my father would probably ask that Neji or himself will be our sensei. Maybe even both of them." Hanabi answered truthfully.

Konohamaru shrugged, "Well whoever it is I hope we all get to go on real dangerous missions so I can show off my new skills." Konohamaru exclaimed. Hanabi smiled brightly at Konohamaru's enthusiasm.

**XXX**

When they had reached the Hokage's office they found the Lady Tsunade fast asleep with a frantic Shizune trying to wake her up. Hiashi then stated in a loud voice, "Lady Hokage we are here to form Hanabi's new team as well as get her first mission." Hiashi stated.

At the sound of the loud voice Tsunade bolted upwards thinking it was one of the elders yelling at her. Once she saw that it was only Hiashi she calmed down and looked them over seeing Hiashi, Hanabi, Hitachi, and Konohamaru. "Ah so the training has finally finished I see." Tsunade said tiredly. She yawned and then continued, "I will give your team a mission but first I would like to confirm that you are ready so let me speak with Enma." she said.

Everyone looked to Konohamaru urging him to hurry up, so Konohamaru quickly summoned Enma. "Why have you summoned me Sarutobi?" Enma said.

"I asked him to." Tsunade cut in, "I wanted to hear your confirmation on whether they are ready?"

"Of course their ready, I haven't been training them for nothing and you should know that as well Tsunade."

"Same old Enma, so I trust your word for it but I would like to see for myself before I send them on serious missions. The Leaf has made many new enemies as of late and I want to make sure they can handle themselves. So you three will first have to fight Sakura and Sai, they will be more than enough for you three. Shizune send for Sakura and Sai now." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes." she said before leaving to get Sakura and Sai.

"Now I want you all to head to the training fields and wait till I get there. I am going to watch your match, your goal is simply to make them admit defeat. You don't have to win but I will judge you depending on how well you do." Tsunade finished.

"What that's no fai-", he was cut off.

"Yes Lord Hokage, you three will go to the training fields to await your opponents." Hiashi said. "Now go." he ordered. The three of them silently left followed by Enma who walked behind the three.

"So who will lead this team?" Tsunade asked.

"Their sensei will be either myself or Neji depending on whether who is free at the moment." Tsunade nodded her head in confirmation.

"Good then I will meet you at the training fields once Shizune comes back." Hiashi nodded then left to follow his team.

**XXX**

The 4 of them had made it to the training grounds and were waiting for Sakura, Sai, and Lady Tsunade to get there. "This is not fair, why can't get a serious mission?" Konohamaru complained.

"Relax Sarutobi, with the training I have given the both of you it will be more than enough to prove you are ready." Enma said.

"Yeah don't worry, I'm here so we definitely can't lose." Hitachi said with a smug look on his face.

"Why should we feel better, Hanabi is way better than you." Konohamaru retorted.

"Guys we are all on the same team, we should be working together and not arguing among ourselves." Hanabi stated wisely.

"She's right you 3 should be making a plan now to use against the 2 you're facing." Enma said.

**XXX**

Shizune had went to the open field where Naruto was supposed to be training because Sakura was usually watching Naruto practice his new jutsu so she went there first. When Shizune got to the field she saw many craters filled with clones of Naruto everywhere. Shizune gasped when there was an explosion, she didn't know what jutsu could cause so many explosions to occur.

Sakura who was standing with Sai watching Naruto train heard the gasp and turned to see Shizune watching in mild surprise so she called out, "Shizune what are you doing here, is their something going on with Tsunade?" she asked jogging over to her followed by Sai.

Shizune having been snapped out of her trance addressed Sakura, "Sakura, Tsunade wants you and Sai to go to the training fields?"

"Why?" Sai said calmly finally having reached them.

"Tsunade wants you 2 to test Konohamaru's new team so Tsunade can have a feel about what they are capable of." she explained.

"So you mean it's like our bell test that me and Naruto did?" Sakura asked. Shizune nodded, "Alright then their's not much else to do since Naruto is training. You ready Sai?" he gave a small smile and nodded.

"Also you should be careful. Don't underestimate Konohamaru or Hanabi, they both have had special training by Enma." Shizune advised. Sai looked shocked at the news.

"Who is Enma?" Sakura asked.

Before Shizune could answer Sai spoke up, "Enma also known as Monkey King Enma was the Third Hokage's summoning animal. His knowledge of jutsu is very vast since he and the Third studied together." Sai explained having of heard about Lord Danzo's and Lord Hiruzen's rivalry.

"Yes so don't underestimate them." Shizune said then left and headed back to the Hokage's office.

When she got their she told Tsunade that they know to head to the training fields.

"Good. Now Shizune I need you to take care of things while I watch the match." Shizune nodded and Tsunade left the building.

**XXX**

Sakura and Sai both had gone home to get ready and were now at the training grounds and was greeted by the Hokage.

"Now that you 2 are here, let me explain. You two will be battling the three over there," she pointed over to Konohamaru's team, "you will fight regular like this is a real mission but their goal is to subdue you both. You can use any technique but don't kill anyone understand?" Everyone nodded, "Good, now you can begin when your ready." Tsunade finished while walking over to stand by Enma and Hiashi.

Sakura and Sai looked over at their opponents, Sakura immediately recognized 2 of the members as Konohamaru and Hinata's sister Hanabi. The third member was new but she saw from his eyes that he was a Hyuga. Knowing Sai was a long-range fighter she knew she would have to mainly battle the 2 Hyuga's.

Konohamaru having been impatient took out his chakra blades and dashed forward with amazing speed towards Sakura catching her off guard but Sai who was prepared stopped the blades with his allowing Sakura to quickly jump away. _He's fast both Sakura and Tsunade thought at the same time._ Hitachi then followed up behind and was poised to strike Sai but Sakura yelled "Cha!" and quickly punched the ground sending shock waves through the ground causing Konohamaru and Hitachi to stumble from the impact. _Another Tsunade. _Enma thought humorless.

Sai had retreated and took out his scroll and paint brush and started to draw 6 lions. "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll." The lions he drew quickly animated and 2 went after each member.

The lions chasing Hitachi were on his heel, but soon he quickly got some distance and said, "You're in range of my Eight Trigrams. Eight Trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms," he said while side stepping both struck both in the sides, "8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, Eight Trigrams 64 palms." he said striking each lion rapidly. The lions stilled for a moment and then they both dissipated back into ink. He then looked over towards Hanabi who was fending off the lions with the her Eight Trigram's Palms Rotation deflecting them.

Konohamaru quickly took out a shuriken and threw it at the lions and then did, "Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu." the thrown shuriken multiplied into 50 more shurikens. About half of the shuriken hit the lions causing them to turn to ink and the rest of the shuriken went towards Sakura and Sai.

Sakura quickly punched the ground but this time caused the ground to raise up and block the shuriken. Sai quickly took the chance while being shielded to draw 2 birds and did his, "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll." which caused the 2 birds to enlarge to which Sai and Sakura quickly jumped onto the birds and took off into the air.

The three of them could only watch as their opponents quickly took of into the air. "Now how are we supposed to beat them if they are flying?" Konohamaru whined.

"We can get them down easy Konohamaru we just need to find away to catch them and hold them." Hanabi reassured.

Sai took the chance while they were talking and drew snakes. "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll." the snakes quickly came to life and slither off the bird. The snakes quickly reached them and wrapped all of them up in a tight hold.

"Looks like they have a lot to improve on." Sakura said which Sai agreed with.

"They shouldn't have let down their guard." Sai added. They continued to fly around watching to see what they would do next.

Hitachi, Konohamaru and Hanabi all struggled against their restraints. With her Byakugan activated she saw that the snakes had chakra running through them. "Hitachi use the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body." Hanabi said Hitachi nodded and they both quickly did it at the same time. The snakes holding them both quickly dissipated and turned to ink. Hanabi quickly went over to Konohamaru and quickly released him.

"I have jutsu that can capture them, but how are you going to get them down?" Konohamaru quickly asked.

"Like this you idiot." Hitachi said and gave Hanabi a knowing look.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm." They said unison and charged up chakra into their palms and thrusted it at the bird which launched the charged up chakra towards the bird.

"Damn it." Sai shouted as the blasted chakra popped the bird they were riding which caused them to free fall from a long drop.

"now Konohamaru capture them!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Konohamaru quickly nodded and took off and positioned himself underneath where they would land, He quickly performed the hand signs for a jutsu and then yelled, "Earth Style: Moving Earth Core," the ground on which he stood quickly rose up causing Sakura and Sai to come crashing to the ground sooner, but they skillfully landed but Konohamaru quickly performed another jutsu, "Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison." the risen ground then formed a dome a thick dome around both Sakura and Sai.

"The idiot actually did something." Hitachi said.

"Don't listen to him Konohamaru you did great." Hanabi smiled gently and Konohamaru grinned widely before shooting Hitachi a sour look to which he rolled his eyes.

"They may have good teamwork but this can't hold me." said Sakura, she then punched the inside of the dome which caused it to break apart. "See I told you this can't..." she cut herself off watching as the dome had quickly repaired itself. "What jutsu is this?" Sakuta asked Sai.

"I believe this jutsu is a self repairing jutsu that will repair itself upon being struck. This jutsu also drains the chakra of those on the inside." Sai explained calmly.

"Then how are we supposed to get out then?"

"Well the jutsu has a weak spot but we wouldn't know exactly where that spot is without a doujutsu like the Byakugan or Sharingan."

"So we're stuck." Sai nodded giving her a small smile.

"You can't get out!" Konohamaru shouted into the earth prison. "It will only repair itself if it's damaged and I could do a fire jutsu that could seriously hurt you both." warned Konohamaru.

"That won't be necessary." Tsunade said. Both Tsunade and Hiashi both amazed with how well the team had performed. Their team work had been perfect and their individual performances had been good as well. "I have to say that I am very impressed with what I have seen so far. You have proven that you three are capable of handling yourselves in a real situation." Tsunade said walking towards Konohamaru as he released the jutsu. "Now I will be confident in allowing you to go on missions." Tsunade announced.

"I told you that already." Enma growled out.

"In any case I will assign you a mission either now or tomorr-,"

"Now!" Konohamaru had yelled cutting Tsunade off.

"Alright seeing as you have done some battles to-day you will get a light C-ranked mission. Follow me to my office so I can see what is available and Konohamaru, NEVER INTERUPT ME AGAIN." Tsunade yelled.

Konohamaru nodded quickly, "Sarutobi you and your team did well, and once you finish your mission I have something else to teach you later." Enma said before departing in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura and Sai you are dismissed but Sakura expect more training for losing to that brat." Sakura sulked but nodded anyways and waved goodbye dragging Sai with her so they could watch Naruto train. "Alright then let's head to my office." Tsunade announced.

**XXX**

When they had arrived they saw a frantic Shizune filing papers and signing them. "Shizune you've done well, but now I want you to get me a folder on the C-ranked missions we have available." Tsunade ordered while making her way to her desk.

Shizune let out a huge sigh of relief since she no longer had to sign papers, she didn't know how any Kage could stand that much paper, "Yes!" she exclaimed and hurried to get the folder. ONce she found she handed it to the Tsunade.

"Hmm," Tsunade thought looking over the available missions. "Your team Hiashi will simply round-up some purple bodied centipede heads. These centipedes carry poison in their heads which is used in the hospitals to make medicines. I want you to go and bring in 90 centipede heads and collect them on these scrolls," she said taking out 3 storage scrolls. "They are located in the Forest of Death, but I warn you that there are animals in the forest that are very dangerous and will try to kill you, but I know you three can handle it." Tsunade said while handing Hiashi the mission file. "I want this done as quick as possible." Tsunade ordered.

Hiashi took the folder and nodded, "It will be done Lady Hokage. You three will head to the Forest of Death immediately and complete this mission on your own, and I want it done in less than 4 hours." Hiashi ordered and handed Hanabi the mission file, where the three genin nodded.

"Good then, now you will be refered to as Team Hyuga, now go and complete the mission." Tsunade announced.

"Yes!" the three genin said and quickly and then quickly left.

**XXX**

The 3 genin had made it to the front of the Forest of Death gates. "So Team Hyuga huh, does she even realise that were not all part of the Hyuga Clan. I think she is getting to old" Konohamaru announced which caused Hanabi to laugh. "Anyways, I haven't been here since Naruto's first Chunin Exam. It's been a very long time." Konohamaru said looking over the tall wired gates of the 44th Training Field otherwise known as the Forest of Death. "So Hanabi what do we have to do specifically for the mission?" Konohamaru asked.

"For the mission we have to collect 90 purple bodied centipede heads and when we get the heads we seal them in the storage scrolls we got from the Hokage. The file also specifies where these centipedes are most likely to be, there is in caves, under rocks, and high up in the trees." Hanabi explained reading over the file one last time. "Now in order for us to complete this mission in the 4 hour time my father specified it would be best to split up and collect 30 heads each." Hanabi stated.

"Right, you know your pretty smart." Konohamaru exclaimed which caused Hanabi to blush a little at the compliment.

"Maybe one of us should go with him. He probably needs one of us to baby sit him because otherwise he would mess up the mission if we left him by himself." Hitachi stated smirking at Konohamaru.

"I don't need a baby sitter and I won't mess up the mission either. If anything you should worry about yourself since you're an arrogant bastard who thinks he is better than everyone else." Konohamaru yelled picking up a stone and throwing it at Hitachi who easily dodged.

Hitachi was about to retaliate but Hanabi quickly intervened, "That is enough you two. We have a mission to complete with a time limit. I don't know about either of you but this is my first mission and I would like to get it completed. Also Konohamaru he does have a point, we both have the Byakugan so this mission will be easier for us to track down the centipedes than it will you although he could have said it in a polite way." Hanabi finished sternly while glaring at Hitachi.

Konohamaru looked sadden for a moment but then mumbled. "This stinks, out of all the possible teammates we could have gotten, why did it have to be him, he's such an arrogant bastard. This team would have been better off with just me and Hanabi." Konohamaru growled quietly while opening the gate for the Forest of Death and dashing inside followed by Hitachi and Hanabi.

Hitachi smirked at Konohamaru having heard what he said and stated, "Be quiet you monkey so we can get this mission finished quickly because Hanabi is right, and I don't want to have to deal with Hiashi yelling at me because you're an imbecile. Besides me and Hanabi would have been on a team together so technically you're the new member. Besides you're the one who wanted to switch teams by helping Hanabi and now your on this team so deal with it." Hitachi snarled before dashing off into the forest leaving behind an annoyed Hanabi and a pissed of Konohamaru to search else where.

Konohamaru was about to dash after him but Hanabi quickly grabbed him, she sighed before saying, "You should ignore him Konohamaru he's always like that no matter what, but you should try being the bigger person next time and ignore him. He likes getting on people's nerves so if their was a fight they wouldn't be able to think rationally. Anyways we have a mission to complete one in which Lady Tsunade said would be an easy mission and all we have to do is kill and collect 90 centipede heads for their poison in 4 hours and we are in a dangerous forest now with dangerous animals so we have no time for little disputes. You can always take your frustration out on the centipedes but as long as the heads of the centipede is intact." Hanabi finished and gave him a warm smile and a quick reassuring hug before dashing off in a different direction of the forest.

Konohamaru gave one last sigh before beginning his search for the poisonous purple bodied giant centipedes. Their mission was a simple one to kill and recover the heads of centipedes _'At least now I have some quiet,'_ he thought as he looked for caves to search in.

**XXX**

Hitachi dashed through the tree's with his Byakugan on breaking off branches as he searched for the centipedes. Hitachi was angry at what he had seen Hanabi had just given that idiot a hug and he had known her for years and she never hugged him.

_'Why does Hanabi bother with him? He is an idiot and he should have never been allowed into the compound. Ever since he showed up Hanabi's been spending a lot of time with him when she should be spending time with me,' _Hitachi thought angrily_. 'I am the second most gifted Byakugan user in the entire Hyuga clan behind only Neji. The clan has always married the future Head with someone with good genes, it's only natural that she would want to spend more time with me.'_ Hitachi thought while dashing through the dense forest.

_'Ugh, now I'm acting like that idiot by complaining. I just have to get through this mission then I will prove once and for all that me and Hanabi were ment to be by proving I am stronger than the Sarutobi.' _Hitachi grinned evilly at the thought of humiliating the Sarutobi._ 'Once she finally realizes that he's a waste of time I will become a part of the main Head Hyuga family once were married.'_ Hitachi grinned.

_'Anyways I have my mission to complete, we had agreed on 30 centipede heads each.'_ he forest was thick and vast where the centipedes could be hidden anywhere but he was going to first look under every rock. The mission had specified that the centipedes could be found in dark locations.

Hitachi forced chakra into his Byakugan and scanned far and wide in every direction. Hitachi was not paying attention when a giant latched on to his back. "What the fuc-," he was cut as he crash landed and hit the floor face first. The giant chakra leech was draining his chakra at an alarming rate.

'Damn it.' Hitachi thought, 'I have to get out of this quickly before I die from having no chakra left. Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body.' Hitachi released chakra from the chakra points on his back which knocked the leech off of him. Hitachi quickly jumped back and was stunned, he had wondered into a whole nest of chakra leeches. "Shit!." Hitachi said before quickly trying to escape their nest but the exit was being blocked.

"This may take some time but I can use the practice." Hitachi said while getting into his Hyuga stance. He counted about 20 giant leeches, 63 medium-sized ones, and 59 small ones. He gave a long sigh then changed his stance to begin his 'Eight Trigrams 128 Palms.'

The medium-sized leeches were the quickest and "Eight Trigrams 2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms," Hitachi quickly struck any leech that came within his range. The medium and small leeches would be stunned or killed on the first hit but the giant ones seemed to take those hits "32 palms, 64 palms," Hitachi was moving like a blur and seeing every detail as he went dodging and striking everything that was a threat to him, "Finally 128 Palms." he yelled striking every leech that was foolish enough to try to attack him.

The leeches that had been smart enough to stay out of the massacre let out a loud screech which caused all the leeches that can quickly retreat leaving piles of either dead or paralyzed leeches all over their nesting ground. "That was a pathetic warm up but thanks anyways for allowing me to let out my frustrations." he snarled before dashing out of their nest so he could continue his search.

**XXX**

Hanabi quickly dodged another strike from the bear that was attacking her. The bear and her both seemed to have the same goal in mind, and that was the group of purple bodied centipedes that were some ways off in the trees. Hanabi had already defeated the other 2 bears that were with this one simple enough. But this one had proved a challenge.

Their mission was to kill centipedes and not any other animal so Hanabi was trying her hardest not to kill the bears where she had done with the other 2. Had she really wanted to kill she would have done so 10 minutes ago.

This bear was seemingly familiar with battling shinobi because it moved like an experienced veteran. _'I don't have time for this but please forgive me bear.'_ Hanabi thought as she quickly ran through hand signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Surge." she yelled as she jumped back and sent a current of lightning through the ground which caused the bear to roar in pain before it collapsed.

Hanabi had wanted to not kill the bear so she applied the littlest amount of chakra into the attack but apparently it was still to powerful because the bear was no longer breathing. Hanabi gave one last long look before going to claim her hard-fought prize. The centipedes were eating the leaves and barks off of the tree's.

'I don't want to touch them.' Hanabi thought as she did hand signs for a jutsu. Hanabi quickly counted how many centipedes there were and counted a total of 18. She then yelled, "Lightning Style: Banquet of Lightning." which she then shot out 18 bolts of lightning that hit the centipedes that hit each centipede in their midsection killing them instantly.

Once Hanabi had confirmed that they were all dead she busied herself by putting the bodies of burnt centipedes on the storage scroll she was given. Hanabi was storing the centipedes inside of the scroll when she was struck hard by the bear she thought she had killed.

Hanabi grimaced as she held her right leg that was now gushing blood onto the floor. 'Damn it, this not good.' Hanabi thought as she watched the bear lunge at her but this time she didn't hold back and said, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm." which shot a compressed ball of chakra which killed the bear the moment it hit.

Hanabi grimaced once more while she tore a piece of her long-sleeved Hyuga robes to wrap up the slash she had around her leg tightly. 'My first mission is going terribly. I just hope the others have more luck than I do. But in any case I have to find Konohamaru so he can heal my leg.' Hanabi thought while going to retrieve her storage scroll.

Once she made sure there were no threats or centipedes in the vicinity she took off towards Konohamaru as fast as she could.

**XXX**

Konohamaru had looked in caves and burrows and had yet to find any of the correct centipedes. Konohamaru knew that if he didn't find any that Hitachi would ridicule him non stop but worst than that he would let Hanabi down by making her fail her first mission so he kept searching.

It seemed like after 30 or so minutes of more meaningless searching had finally led him to a hidden cave that went underground. "Hanabi did say that they could be found in caves." Konohamaru said nonchalanlty before running inside.

The inside of the cave was dark but he could barely see what was inside. Konohamaru lifted up his palm and chaneled some chakra, 'Ball of Light jutsu.' Konohamaru produced a small white ball of light that floated above his palm casting light throughout all corners of the cave.

Once Konohamaru had a clear view he was scared, because before him stood a whole herd of giant centipedes far bigger than what was described. The centipedes all seemingly being attracted to the light in their home turned to the source. They all charged forwards with their pincers bared with venom dripping from them as they opened and closed them with snapping sounds.

Konohamaru was frozen solid and was too scared to move, he had never seen bugs this big before but now here he was staring down a whole herd of them charging his way. But suddenly a voice had shouted to him "Move Konohamaru!" the voice yelled which had awoken him from his daze and he was able to dodge at the last-minute barely dodging the poisoned fangs.

Konohamaru land away from them but was greeted by Hanabi as she ran up to him winded, "Konohamaru we have to leave now, this spot is to dangerous." Hanabi said frantically trying to get Konohamaru to move.

Konohamaru had heard what she had said but was busy eyeing her wounded leg, "Hanabi your hurt. I'll get you healed up quick." he stammered about to summon Enia but was stopped by Hanabi.

"There is no time we have to get out of here before we are killed." Hanabi yelled.

Konohamaru froze at her words and got serious, he had remembered what Naruto had said to him, _'There is no shortcut on the path of a ninja._' he remembered. "I can't run away," he whispered.

"What are you talking about Konohamaru let's go." she screamed as she watched the centipedes spin around and charge towards them both.

"I can't run away," he repeated, "I promised... that someday, I would fight Naruto over the name of Hokage! Naruto is my rival, that's why I can't choose to run away because if I chose that path, Naruto wouldn't be there at the end of that short path!" he yelled performing hand signs. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" Konohamaru produced 2 clones. "One of you will protect Hanabi and summon Enia and the other will keep the light up while I fight." The 2 clones nodded and 1 clone went over to Hanabi and did the 'Earth Style: Dome jutsu' and surrounded the 2 with the dome.

Once Konohamaru saw that Hanabi was out of danger he nodded to his remaining clone who recast the Ball of Light technique which lite up the cave once again. Konohamaru saw that there was three abnormally sized centipedes and the rest were slightly bigger and the small ones were all charging towards him. "Alright let's go," _'I'm probably going to have to kill the extra-large bugs and collect the poison from the small one's.'_ Konohamaru thought and took out a shuriken and threw it at the herd and did the "Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu." the one shuriken multiplied into 50 and the shuriken struck the centipedes but there were a lot more still coming.

'Now I have to collect the dead ones,' Konohamaru thought and did some hand signs. "Rock Clone Technique." Konohamaru spit up rocks which took on the form of Konohamaru. "You will take the scroll and collect the dead bodies as I go." the clone nodded and took off with scroll. 'That clone will be able to take more hits than the shadow clones should he get hit.' Konohamaru thought as he lead the rest of the centipedes deeper into the underground cave and away from Hanabi and his clone.

"Now for the rest of you," Konohamaru said taking out his chakra blades but put them on and held them like a sword, (A.N. instead of brace knuckles how he usually holds he holds it like the hilt to a sword.) and concentrated his fire nature into the blades which caused the chakra from the blades to glow red instead of blue. "Now here's the Leaf version of the Cloud Style Flame Beheading." Konohamaru made a quick slash in front of himself and then suddenly flames sprouted in the direction he slashed at which burnt the centipedes closet to him.

**XXX**

Hanabi watched on in amazement as Konohamaru was battling against the centipedes by himself. 'I knew he was strong but he's doing well on his own and he seems to be more intelligent, Enma must have really taught him to use his head in battle because he created clones to do tasks that he wouldn't be able to do in mind battle, all while completing the mission.' Hanabi thought as she was still being healed by Enia.

"Enia are you almost finished? I want to help Konohamaru." Hanabi said.

"It will take a bit longer, I'm not the best medic you know." Enia replied.

Hanabi nodded, then resumed watching the fight but was surprised by what she saw. "Enia I need you to hurry." Hanabi stated frantically.

"Why?" Enia and the clone asked at the same time.

"Konohamaru is headed to a deadend and more are coming, two of which are huge. They will surround him at the deadend because this cave was formed by them because their digging through the ground." Hanabi yelled.

The clone thought for a moment and then asked, "Enia can you summon Enma?"

"Yes why? Do you have a plan?" The clone nodded and Enia summoned Enma a moment later.

Enma looked around before asking, "Saru, your still on your mission why have you summoned me?"

"I'm a clone the original is in danger and I want you to prevent Hanabi from going after Konohamaru once I go back to the original, I have a plan and I don't want Hanabi to get hurt, her father would kill me." the clone chuckled.

Enma looked down the clone for a few minutes before agreeing, "Fine, I'll do it."

Hanabi was speechless as she saw Enma transform into a pole of some sort and then multiplied into many more which then locked in place at all sides. "Konohamaru what are you doing?" Hanabi yelled trying to break free.

"Give it up Hanabi you won't get free, by body in this form is as strong as diamond." Enma stated.

"Thank you Enma." the clone said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The earth dome slow started to crumble away until it was no more.

**XXX**

Konohamaru busied himself by burning all the centipedes that came close to him and once the bodies piled up enough he would retreat further into the cave allowing his still active rock clone to collect the bodies.

Konohamaru was retreating backwards when he had received the information from his clone as well as the plan to get out alive, but at least he knew Hanabi was in good hands although he wished his clone had explained more to her.

Just like the information he had received said, Konohamaru was now staring at a dead-end in front of him. Just as soon as he came more centipedes had come through the cave walls and surrounded him._ 'Now I just have to wait for the scroll.'_ Konohamaru thought. Konohamaru quickly did hand signs and yelled, "Fire Style: Running Fire." A great ring of fire surrounded Konohamaru on all sides preventing the advancement of the smaller centipedes but the larger ones still advanced and had breached the ring of fire.

**XXX**

The rock had trailed behind the original and had stored a large amount of dead bodies and suffered some damage and could barely keep it's form together. 'It's time to go back to the original.' the clone thought and did the , "Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole jutsu and burrowed underground.

**XXX**

Konohamaru quickly dodged the strike from the centipede but had to end his jutsu to do so. Now the smaller ones were free to attack him. 'I need help.' he thought and created a shadow clone to watch his back. "Alright Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears." both clone and original shouted together. The ground beneath the centipedes turned sharp and impaled a majority of the small ones which caused them to retreat back into the cave.

_'Just have to deal with these big ones until my rock clone brings me that scroll.'_ Konohamaru thought as both he and his clone dodged another attack. There in front of Konohamaru stood 5 giant centipedes as them seemed to all be preparing something together. It was then that the biggest centipede had then spat out fire which was on its way to hit Konohamaru but his clone however pushed him out-of-the-way of the flames.

_'This is getting ridiculous, centipedes breathing fire. I wonder what they will do next.'_ he thought as he dodged another round of flames. _'I can't do any big jutsu without destroying the cave while I'm still in here. I just have to fend them off.'_ he thought as he then held up the hand signs for a jutsu. "Alright, I will handle you all by myself!" Konohamaru yelled and started doing some hand signs, "Earth Style: Multiple Earth Dragon jutsu." he shouted.

The cave shock for a while until suddenly 5 earthen dragons formed and went speeding towards each centipede. the centipedes each tried to evade but the small space caused them to run into each knocking each of them to the ground where the earth dragon quickly wrapped around their bodies preventing them from moving. "Alright now that that's settled, all I have to do is wait for my clone." as he said this his clone popped out of the ground. "Took you long enough." Konohamaru said which caused the clone to shrug and it gave him the scroll. "Time to get out of here -," he was cut off by the sound of cracking and he turned to see the centipedes breaking free from his earth dragons.

"Darn it we have to leave now!" his clone yelled.

Konohamaru nodded in agreement and created a shadow clone. "You will go and tell Hanabi and Enma to leave now because I'm going to collapse this cave to trap these bugs in here." he told his newly formed clone. "And I want you to make it quick so "Earth Style: Light-Weight Rock jutsu." Konohamaru said while holding his clone, "Now go!" he yelled as the centipedes finally broke their restraints. His clone took off faster than Konohamaru thought possible and was amazed, _'Note to self, practice using that on myself.'_ he thought.

"Now we will hold them off until they are out." his remaining rock clone nodded. "We'll attack together."

His clone started doing some hand signs, "Earth Style: Great Mud River." his clone created a large river of mud which pushed the centipedes back.

Konohamaru quickly followed up, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs." Konohamaru spit out a dragon shaped fire blast onto the mud river causing it to heat up and turn to lava. The joint jutsu's caught and pushed back the centipedes where they had to stay away, but then one of the other centipedes had started to spit out a liquid fluid which cooled off the combination jutsu.

**XXX**

"You want to level the cave Saru? Are you serious?" Enma asked.

The clone nodded and both Hanabi and Enma agreed to follow the plan.

"But how will you get out?" Hanabi asked.

Konohamaru grinned at her before responding, "I have my ways." he laughed before disappearing.

_'That boy is to unpredictable, but that is what gives him that edge Hiruzen never had.' _Enma thought.

_'Please be okay Konohamaru.'_ Hanabi thought before following Enma out the cave.

**XXX**

_'Alright it's time for the grand finale.'_ Konohamaru cheered as he regrouped with his rock clone. "Alright you will make this place collapse and I will get out of here and then close my opening I made." the clone nodded, "Let's do this Earth Style: Opening Earth Rising Excavation." which had created a giant hole in the roof which allowed Konohamaru to see the sky. Konohamaru looked to see the centipedes charging towards him and his clone but his clone quickly used the, 'Earth Style: Mud Wall. "You handle the rest alright, Earth Style: Moving Earth Core jutsu." The ground beneath Konohamaru rose up quickly as soon as the centipedes had breached through the wall his clone had made but it was too late his clone was already performing hand signs.

Konohamaru's raised platform rose up at a fast pace because his clone had used the, 'Earth Style: Rock Lodging Destruction,' to send shock waves throughout the cave causing it to collapse. "Now it's my turn," once he reached a decent height he used, "Earth Style: Dropping Lid jutsu." which created a giant earth lid that fell over the are of the cave he was in. "I did it!" Konohamaru coughed as he was feeling the exhaustion from using multiple jutsu's in one use.

Konohamaru stumbled off his elevated ground but only to be caught by Enma who had transformed into his staff to stretch to reach Konohamaru. This kid is really something else. He will definitely surpass you Hiruzen.' Enma thought as he finally reached Hanabi who ha aimed him at Konohamaru with her Byakugan. Enma quickly released the transformation and carried Konohamaru over to his team.

Hanabi was the first to come over followed by Hitachi who had a surprised expression on his face, "Is he alright?" Hanabi questioned already knowing he was alive because she still saw his chakra flow but still wanted to confirm it.

"Yes he is fine, he just used up a bit of his chakra at once. He just needs some rest." Enma then lead Konohamaru's team out of the forest of death.

As they reached the front entrance Konohamaru started to wake up, "Konohamaru are you okay?" Hanabi quickly asked.

"Yeah I'm, fine just a bit winded." he responded.

Hanabi looked relieved until Hitachi walked up to Konohamaru, she was about to intervene but was surprised by Hitachi who thanked Konohamaru, "I have been mistaken Konohamaru. You have proven you are more than capable and also thank you for saving Hanabi as well. I sincerely apologize for the offensive things I have said to you and wish to start over." Hitachi apologized holding out his hand wearing a small smile.

Konohamaru being the nice person that he was showed him his trademark grin before shaking his hand, "Of course we can start over, I guess you're not a bastard afterall."b Konohamaru grinned.

Hitachi grinned aswell and they all proceeded to Tsunade's office to given in their report.

**XXX**

When they arrived at Tsunade's they were greeted by a surprisingly worried Hiashi who as soon as he saw his daughter quickly hugged her. "Thank goodness." After he released her he stood up and said, "What happened? It has been 6 hours." Hiashi said sternly.

Hanabi was the first to speak, "Well we all split up to even out the workload and we each collected our samples but then I was caught off guard by a bear and wounded. I then went to get Konohamaru because Enia another one of Konohamaru's summoning animals can heal so I went after him so i could get healed, but when I found him he had entered a cave full of them. Their were giant centipedes in there as well." Hanabi said

"Giant centipedes?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah there were 5 of them. They stood like 20 feet tall and 1 of them could spit fire while another could spit out a liquid." Konohamaru answered.

Tsunade nodded and said, "What else?"

"Well Hanabi was injured and couldn't fight so I had to protect Hanabi and decided to fight them all and do the mission fought them all. But after a while the fight was getting disadvantageous so I had no choice but to destroy the cave and then seal up the opening I created." Konohamaru finished.

Tsunade nodded, and then said, "Shizune take out the files on Sojiro and Hojiro." Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded and quickly found the correct files and gave it to Tsunade, "Yes this seems like their work. They used to work under Orochimaru and they used to conduct experiments on animals, those 2 weren't caught until we had looked over the files we found of Orochimaru. Now that he has produced these mutated creatures we have to stop and since I don't have the man power to spare now and since you've battled against his creations I will be sending your team to go and capture or kill him." Tsunade stated.

"Yes, we finally get to leave the village for a mission." Konohamaru cheered while both Hanabi and Hitachi laughed at how childish Konohamaru was being.

"Anyways," Tsunade continued, "you team will head to the Land of Bears and go to the Village Hidden Among the Stars and start your search around there. Your team will have today to prepare so you are dismissed Team Hyuga." Tsunade said.

"Yes!" all 4 members said at the same time then left the Hokage's office and they each wnt home so that they could rest and prepare for tomorrow's mission.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the delay but I try to update every week but I have been busy. I'm going back to school and had to do other stuff as well. But anyways please read and review as always as they are appreciated also leave me some advice on some of the character personalities because these characters are really hard to write since they get no screen time especially Hanabi. So please if you can, tell me if I portrayed the characters correctly and if not some advice would be helpful.


End file.
